Les Anciens de Forks High School
by Butterfliiy
Summary: Edward, Alice, Jacob et Bella étaient inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où leurs sentiments les ont poussés à quitter Forks et oublier leur amitié. Des années plus tard, ils se retrouvent à une réunion d'anciens élèves. ALL HUMAN/LEMON ExB,A
1. Se rappeler

Chapitre 1 : Se rappeler

.

POV Bella

.

Je refermais la porte de mon studio à la volée, faisant tomber sur la petite table mon sac et mes clés. En enlevant mes escarpins dix fois trop hauts, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et manquais de m'effondrer sur le sol. J'ai bien dit « manquais » car mon mari me rattrapa de justesse avant que je me casse une côte, le bras, un truc dont j'avais besoin et qu'il valait mieux que je garde en bon état. Alors que je soupirais devant ma maladresse, lui lâcha un rire. Il était habitué.

- Hey, Bells. Doucement. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu parmi nous, chérie. Alors, s'il te plait, fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondis tandis qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds.

Je défis la boucle de mon imperméable, ramassais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers notre chambre. Il m'y suivit, avec toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Il m'observa ranger mes affaires, défaire mon chignon complètement fichu, retirer mon débardeur blanc, envoyer valser mon jean. Pendant tout ce temps, son sourire ne s'évanouit pas, même, il s'élargit. Je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge, fit glisser mon string le long de mes cuisses, de manière un peu ostentatoire, je l'avoue. Son regard était appréciateur, mais rien ne lui faisait retirer ce sourire inexplicable des lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'amuses ? finis-je par lancer.

- Patience, patience, Bellie-Bells. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre. D'habitude, Jacob Black était bien plus loquace. Surtout quand il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Il prenait même un certain plaisir à me torturer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je le supplie à genoux de me l'avouer. Voir pire.

.

_**.**_

_**Flash-Back**_

_**Le 18 juin. Les souvenirs du lycée nous paraissaient bien loin. Nous terminions à peine notre première année à la fac de Seattle. J'étudiais la littérature anglaise, lui la mécanique auto. Nous avions des emplois du temps incompatibles, mais on faisait tout pour se voir le plus possible. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui nous avaient poussés à nous installer ensemble. On s'aimait beaucoup, même si j'avais énormément de mal à m'investir autant que j'aurais voulu dans notre relation.**_

_**Jacob Black avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la première fois lorsque nous étions tous les deux en terminale, au lycée de Forks. Nous avions couché ensemble pour la première fois le soir de la remise des diplômes. Nous étions amis depuis que nous étions gamins, l'évolution de notre relation paraissait une juste continuité pour ceux qui nous entouraient. Pour lui aussi. **_

_**Moi, j'étais tombée dans ses bras pour en rendre un autre jaloux. Pathétique, typique, stéréotype, blablabla, je connaissais la chanson. Mais j'avais été incapable de m'en empêcher. J'étais complètement accro et incapable de me désintoxiquer. Jusqu'à ce que la séparation se fasse, inévitable.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Jacob et moi avions rencontré Alice et Edward Cullen, les deux jumeaux du Docteur Cullen, quand nous avions l'âge de jouer dans un bac à sable. Nous avions très vite formé un quatuor inséparable. De temps en temps, nous élargissions nos rangs pour accueillir leur frère aîné, Emmett, un plaisantin aux allures de nounours géant. Il nous avait servi de mentor, nous avaient fait entrer en boîte avant l'âge, nous avait payé notre première canette de bière et toutes autres conneries qui s'en suivent. Nos premières cigarettes aussi. Alice et Jacob avaient refusé. Mais Edward et moi nous étions jetés dessus comme … sa sœur sur une robe Gucci en soldes. C'est pour dire …**_

_**Nous allions tous au même lycée, tous les gens rêvaient de manger ou sortir avec nous. Edward, Alice et Jacob formaient l'élite du lycée avec leur physique à faire se damner un saint et je traînais un peu la patte derrière, même si ma présence leur tenait à cœur. Alors je suivais.**_

_**C'est Edward qui ouvrit le bal. Ce fut le premier à se dégoter une petite copine. Nous étions en seconde. C'est vrai que Tanya Denali faisait tourner la tête de tous les possesseurs d'un chromosome Y. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine et sa poitrine généreuse, quoique siliconée, elle ressemblait à une Playmate.**_

_**J'étais pourtant à milles lieux de m'imaginer que l'objet de mes désirs se jetterait sur ses lèvres, qui, à mon avis, avaient reçu elles-aussi une quantité inimaginable de collagène. Mais il l'avait fait, et c'est ainsi que Tanya dite la Salope intégra notre clan soit disant « fermé ». **_

_**Attention, n'allez pas croire que j'étais bêtement et purement jalouse. Je n'étais pas la seule. Alice et Jacob étaient de mon côté. Nous détestions la copine d'Edward qui se refusait de la plaquer. Il « l'aimait » vous comprenez… Malgré tout, nous fîmes des efforts pour ne pas perdre notre ami. Même si c'était douloureux.**_

_**Trois mois plus tard, on accueillit un nouveau membre, masculin cette fois. Alice nous avait dégoté son alter ego, Jasper Hale. Ils allaient tellement bien ensembles et paraissaient si heureux que même Edward ne fit aucun commentaire quand à son tout, il nous suivit partout où nous allions. **_

_**Jacob et moi, finissant par nous sentir un peu seuls sans nos deux meilleurs amis tentâmes nous aussi de trouver une âme sœur. C'est ainsi que Jacob se fit ridiculiser par une Leah Clearwater qui s'était avérée préférer les filles et que je m'étais farcie un Mike Newton pire que de la super glue. Et un soir où nous avions tous les deux un peu trop bu en relatant notre vie sentimentale désastreuse, nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, nous avancions main dans la main dans les couloirs du lycée, nous nous embrassions à chaque pause. **_

_**J'aurais voulu dire que je l'aimais de toutes les fibres de mon corps, que jamais je ne le quitterais, et toutes ces niaiseries que l'on pouvait entendre dans les soap-opéras. Mais je faisais uniquement ça pour pouvoir me délecter du regard que me lançait Edward quand Jacob fourrait sa langue dans ma bouche et que lui répondais sans protester. D'ailleurs un jour, Alice et Tanya remarquèrent ces fameux regards et même plus, alors que nous étions au réfectoire. **_

_**Jacob m'avait fait assoir sur ses genoux et m'embrassais depuis cinq minutes toutes langues dehors. Je guettais du coin de l'œil Edward qui nous jetait un regard à la fois assassin et … inexplicablement blessé. Rien de plus que d'habitude sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas de regarder. Oh non. Il commença par soupirer puis lâcha sur un ton méprisant :**_

_**- On mange, les gars. Vous pouvez pas aller faire ça ailleurs ?**_

_**Nous stoppâmes tous mouvement tous en même temps. Le reste du réfectoire suivait le mouvement à tel point qu'on entendait une mouche voler, et par la même occasion, Eric Yorkie qui finissait de mastiquer un bout de viande. Il déglutit rapidement en voyant que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et ne produit plus aucun son.**_

_**Jacob extirpa sa langue de ma bouche et lança à Edward avec un ton moqueur :**_

_**- Bah alors, Cullen ? On a la nausée ?**_

_**- Non. Juste envie d'arrêter de voir votre salive se mélanger. Sérieusement, c'est dégueulasse.**_

_**- C'est pas ça qui te gêne d'habitude avec Tanya. Ou avec Jasper, contra Alice.**_

_**- Tanya, c'est ma petite amie. Et Jasper c'est mon pote … grommela-t-il en cherchant à se justifier.**_

_**Ce qui eut pour le mérite d'énerver Jacob. C'était très rare qu'Edward et lui se battent. Mais s'ils le faisaient, il valait mieux aller se cacher loin. Très loin. Histoire d'éviter les dégâts. Et des dégâts là, il risquait s'y en avoir beaucoup. Et il y en eut bien plus que ce que l'on avait imaginé.**_

_**- T'insinue que je suis pas ton pote, Cullen ? gronda Jacob en me reposant avec délicatesse sur ma chaise (Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé) alors que je les fixais tous les deux sans comprendre.**_

_**- Plus depuis que tu crois que Bella est juste quelqu'un ave c qui tu peux jouer. Merde, Jake, tu la connais depuis toujours ! Tu peux pas commencer comme ça à lui foutre ta langue dans sa bouche !**_

_**- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Edward … Calmez vous maintenant. Jacob, assieds toi, lança Jasper à l'adresse de ce dernier qui s'était levé en jetant sa chaise sur le sol.**_

_**Lorsque Jasper intervenait, la situation se clamait. On aurait dit un vieux proverbe, pourtant il était on ne peut plus vrai. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où se foutu proverbe se trouva mis à mal. Jacob ne lui prêta pas attention. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran.**_

_**- Putain, Edward ! Elle est consentante encore à ce que je sache !**_

_**- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, maugréa ce dernier, décidément de très mauvaise humeur, en me fixant d'un de ces regards pénétrants qui me mettaient à la fois mal à l'aise et qui me donnaient envie de décrocher la lune pour lui. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Rester. Calme.**_

_**- Edward … murmurai-je doucement, en ayant peur de trop bien comprendre. Mais Jacob fut une fois de plus plus rapide que moi.**_

_**- Mais c'est que t'es jaloux en plus Cullen ? Ca te suffit pas de coucher avec Tanya la Salope ? Ta putain de blonde refaite de partout n'est pas suffisamment bien pour Mr Edward Cullen ? Il te les faut toutes, c'est ça ? Eh bien va te faire foutre !**_

_**Je me levais à mon tour, posais mes mains sur les épaules de mon petit ami, le forçant ainsi à se calmer. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, remarquant qu'Edward s'était lui aussi levé, vert de rage. Tanya, elle, nous vrillait tous de ses prunelles violettes ( ? … Ah. Lentilles de contact, bien sûr …). Alice et Jasper ne savaient plus où se mettre et moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer la situation.**_

_**- Ne parle pas de Tanya comme ça, menaça Edward.**_

_**- T'avises plus de poser ne serait-ce que les yeux sur Bella, contra Jacob.**_

_**- Je fais ce que je veux.**_

_**- Fais ce que tu veux et je t'en fous une.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Jacob Black.**_

_**- Tu devrais. Maintenant dégage, Cullen.**_

_**- Je vais te prouver que je fais ce que **_**je veux**_**, Jacob.**_

_**Et il fit trois pas vers nous. Jacob gronda comme un animal. **_

_**- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de dégager.**_

_**Il l'ignora. Et m'appela.**_

_**- Bella ?**_

_**Je me retournais brusquement. Il était juste derrière moi. Je sentais sa respiration contre mon visage, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Ses yeux émeraude étaient noircis par un désir que je ne voulais pas connaitre. On se serait cru dans un de mes rêves à la con, sauf que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, forçant le barrage de mes dents, et mettant sa langue où celle de Jacob avait été quelques minutes plus tôt.**_

_**Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Oh mon dieu, que c'était bon. Son haleine sucrée parfumait le moindre recoin de ma bouche. Je le sentais qui essayait de me faire réagir et j'eus un mal de chien à ne pas entortiller ma langue autour de la sienne, pire encore, de plaquer son corps contre le mien, de glisser mes mains dans ses boucles cuivrées et désordonnées. Et saisissant le peu de courage qui me restait, même si je brisais mon cœur par la même occasion, je le repoussais avec dureté. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jacob. **_

_**Edward se retira aussitôt de contre mes lèvres et me fixait avec tristesse. Le silence qui perdurait autour de nous était atrocement gênant, même s'il était troublé par les sanglots de Jessica Stanley. Allez savoir pourquoi …**_

_**- Bella … murmura-t-il, en posant relevant mon menton d'un doigt pour me forcer à le fixer. **_

_**Et je fus à nouveau très près de céder. Je savais ce que j'allais être obligée de faire pour ne pas perdre la face. A cette pensée, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes que seul lui vit. Il s'affola un peu à cette vision et recula un peu. Je refis un pas vers lui, tout en sentant le regard de mes amis qui pesaient lourds sur mon dos. Mais je fixais qu'Edward. Du bout des lèvres, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, je dis :**_

_**- Je suis désolée.**_

_**Et lui administrait une gifle monumentale. A mon plus grand regret. Le réfectoire reprit tout à coup sa respiration, tandis qu'Edward gardait les yeux fermés. Je me mis à reculer à toute vitesse derrière Jacob, me sentant affreusement mal. Et tout à coup, tout s'enchaina très vite. Tanya se leva de sa chaise, colla une deuxième gifle à Edward et hurla de toutes ces forces que c'était « fini » avant de partir en courant en direction des toilettes. Et pour la première fois je la plaignais vraiment.**_

_**Puis Jacob se mit à trembler de rage. Il fit deux pas et lui colla son poing dans l'œil. Tout le monde croyait que ça lui aurait suffit. Mais non. Il continua à marteler de coups plus forts les uns que les autres le corps d'Edward qui ne mouftait pas. Jusqu'à ce que Jasper se lève et sépare les deux protagonistes. Jacob les insulta tous les deux avant de partir à son tour, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Jasper secouait Edward comme un prunier alors qu'Alice était toujours sur sa chaise, sa tête entre ses mains. Je me mis alors à courir après mon petit copain pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward avait gardé les yeux fermés.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Aucun de nous deux n'avaient revu Edward Cullen depuis ce jour là. Il avait séché les derniers jours de cours, le bal de promo, la remise des diplômes. Alice essayait de rester courtoise avec Jacob, n'y arrivait pas. Après tout, il s'agissait de son frère. Elle m'adressait par moments des regards de reproches que je ne comprenais pas, murmurait par fois des choses come « quel gâchis » ou « quelle bande d'idiots ». C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à s'éloigner de nous tout comme Jasper qui avait suivi le mouvement et avait même fini par me reprocher le départ de son meilleur ami. **_

_**C'est ainsi que nous avons arrêté de fréquenter la famille Cullen. Nous n'avions pas non plus revu Tanya, qui, selon les rumeurs, était partie se la couler douce en sous les tropiques. **_

_**Nous ne parlions plus de notre année de terminale avec Jacob. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. C'était limite si nous évoquions parfois les jumeaux Cullen. Parler d'Edward le mettait en rogne, d'Alice le faisait hurler qu'elle n'était qu'une traitresse, de toutes façons. Quand à moi, les deux noms me faisaient souffrir plus que je n'étais capable de le supporter. Si bien que la journée, j'arrivais à refouler mes souvenirs, mais la nuit passait toujours avec difficulté, du moins au début. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes hantaient le moindre de mes rêves ou cauchemar, la souffrance qui avait habité son regard se répercutait sur ma propre existence. **_

_**Puis Jacob et moi avions quitté Forks pour rejoindre Seattle. Mes cauchemars finirent par s'effacer petit à petit et mes sentiments pour Jacob commencèrent à grandir et à être plus vrais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés. Nous parlions désormais d'avenir sans que le visage d'Edward ne s'impose à mes yeux. J'étais amoureuse, enfin.**_

_**Le 18 juin était une date qui avait énormément compté à nos yeux. Jacob m'avait suppliée pendant des mois de prendre congé ce jour là, et j'avais fini par lui céder, comme à ma mauvaise habitude. Il refusait de me dire ce qu'il préparait, mais il était euphorique à l'évocation de cette journée. **_

_**Il avait lui-même bouclé nos bagages et chargé la voiture, me poussant sur le siège passager sans que je puisse protester. Nous riions tous les deux, heureux de quitter un peu la grande ville polluée. Nous étions partis depuis quinze minutes seulement que je reconnus la route qui menait à Forks. Quand je lui dis, il ne fit que m'adresser ce sourire chaleureux auquel je tenais tant. J'étais à la fois surexcitée et effrayée de retourner dans notre ville natale. J'avais également peur de voir ce qu'il me préparait. **_

_**Nous passâmes toute la journée à trainer dans la bourgade, le long des rues sous la brume, en sautant dans des flaques comme des gamins. On rendit visite à Charlie et Billy qui habitaient maintenant dans la maison de retraite avec tout un tas de parents d'anciens camarades de classe. Nous ne vîmes ni Esmé ni Carlisle Cullen. Et je crois que nous en fûmes soulagés. **_

_**Quand la nuit tomba, Jacob nous emmena vers la réserve où nous avions passé tant de temps avec nos anciens amis. Nous nous promenâmes le long de la plage sur les graviers crissants main dans la main en admirant les vagues se jeter l'une après l'autre à nos pieds. Mon estomac finit par se manifester et c'est en riant qu'il m'emmena dans le petit restaurant tenu par son vieil ami Quil dans lequel nous venions traîner avec Edward et Alice . Mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement devant l'enseigne, mais je repris vite mes esprits et suivit Jacob à l'intérieur.**_

_**Nous nous sommes assis au comptoir, avons mangé de bêtes mais délicieux hamburgers et bu un peu trop de vin, mais cela reste une de mes plus belles soirées. Je riais à n'en plus finir, Jacob m'embrassait sans discontinuer, Quil nous regardait, simplement heureux de nous voir rayonner. La fin de la soirée arriva plus que rapidement. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux, mon amoureux me rattrapa par la main, fit un signe à son copain et les lumières se tamisèrent, révélant certains recoins du restaurant que je n'avais pas vus jusque là. Dont une alcôve où un homme seul fixait sa bière d'un air morose. Il avait des cheveux couleur cuivre et une silhouette digne d'un mannequin. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. **_**Il**_** buvait sa bière au Quil's, comme au bon vieux temps alors que j'étais en train de me saouler au comptoir. J'étais sur le point d'aller le voir pour lui dire bonjour quand Jacob se mit à dire plus fort :**_

_**- Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Plus que ma propre vie. **_

_**Je me tournais vers lui et remarquai qu'il avait un genou à terre et se comportait comme s'il me chantait la sérénade. Je me mis à pouffer de rire et lui répondis.**_

_**- Moi aussi, Jacob Black. Moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi ! **_

_**Il joignit ses rires aux miens. Puis, avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il sortit un écrin de velours de sa poche et l'ouvris sous mes yeux ébahis.**_

_**- C'est donc pourquoi je te demande de m'épouser, chérie. Tu veux bien, hein ?**_

_**La bague brillait de ses trois diamants sous la lumière du restaurant. Elle était magnifique. Je pris une grande inspiration et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Quil rigolait sous cape, les rares clients nous jetaient des regards amusés. Tous sauf un. Je croisais un regard vert qui me coupa toute envie de rire, de pleurer. Puis la douleur regagna à nouveau les pupilles et elles me fixèrent jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche.**_

_**Je me l'étais juré au plus profond de moi-même. Plus jamais je ne laisserais un homme, plus particulièrement lui, se mettre en travers de ma vie sentimentale, de ma relation avec Jacob. J'avais juré, juré milles fois. Pourtant en ce moment même, où Jake me demandait de devenir sa femme sous les yeux de mon béguin d'autrefois, ce fut dur de tenir ma promesse. Et c'est en soutenant le regard émeraude que je soufflais mon approbation à Jacob, consciente que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je croisais le regard de mon Adonis. **_

_**Malgré moi, un immense sourire gagna mes lèvres et Jacob me serra dans ses bras avec une force inouïe. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes et je m'en voulu tout à coup de **_**le**_** faire souffrir. Et quand Jacob me passa la bague au doigt, j'aurais juré avoir vu une larme couler le long de la joue de l'indestructible Edward Cullen.**_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_

* * *

_

**Et c'est aussi la fin du chapitre !**

**Alors alors... J'étais partie dans l'idée de faire un petit OS sympa entre Edward et Bella ... Et j'ai dérapé ! Bah oui ça arrive =) Je me suis retrouvée avec 6 pages Word en guise d'intro et là, on était vraiment vraiment mal partis ... Alors pour vous en faire profiter plus vite et plus longtemps (que du po-si-tif !) je poste en plusieurs chapitres !**

**Donc cette fic' sera beaucoup moins longue que TOHB, avec trois-quatre chapitres mais pas plus. Donc voilà notre super entrée en matière.**

**Et pour ceux qui ont peur ... Oui, je n'aime pas Jacob (Mais le physique de Taylor ne me pose pas de problème ... ^^), Non, je ne vais pas martyriser Edward et Oui, Bella va arrêter de se prendre le chou pour rien. **

**N'oubliez pas ... Une petite Review, "c'est bon pour le moral" !  
**


	2. Savoir revenir sur ses propres erreurs

**Merci à babounette **(moi aussi je sautillais sur ma chaise devant ton message!)**, ****tweetounette, kiutipye, LiLi36 **(t'es pas la seule à vouloir le serrer dans tes bras notre petit Eddy !)** et Habswifes pour leurs supers reviews ! Ca fait chaud au coeur merciiiii !**

**Bon ... Sans plus attendre le 2e chapitre ! Les infos, c'est à la fin. Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Savoir revenir sur ses propres erreurs

.

POV Jacob

Elle était rentrée comme une furie, à son habitude. Ma Bella. Rien que de la voir se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée me faisait sourire. Son regard légèrement perdu lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans mes bras m'arracha un éclat de rire alors qu'elle manifestait son agacement. Elle était si belle, même énervée.

- Hey, Bells. Doucement. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu parmi nous, chérie. Alors, s'il te plait, fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, lançai-je.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit-elle alors que je la remettais sur ses pieds en vérifiant qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber de plus belle.

Sur le chemin de notre chambre, elle entreprit son effeuillage qui ne me laissait jamais indifférent, elle le savait très bien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Je savais que la nouvelle n'aurait pas du me réjouir, loin de là. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait déclenché les hostilités en essayant de me la prendre. Lui qui s'était fait passé pour un ami pendant toutes ces années. Mais, apparemment, il avait enfin réussi à se calmer. N'empêche que je flippais de le voir dans la même pièce que ma femme. Moi, jaloux ? Plutôt protecteur, voyons !

N'empêche, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le regard qu'ils avaient échangé après qu'il l'ait embrassée de force. Ce fut la seule fois où je cru avoir perdu définitivement Bella. La chance n'avait pourtant pas tournée et elle était restée avec moi … Il arrive encore que je me réveille la nuit après les avoir vu vivre ensemble dans un de mes rêves complètement masochistes.

Bella allait me faire une attaque. Seule la perspective de voir sa réaction arrivait à me faire sourire. Peut-être aussi de la voir se dénuder devant moi en m'adressant un regard coquin.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'amuses ? s'impatienta-t-elle, alors qu'elle était enfin en tenue d'Eve.

- Patience, patience, Bellie-Bells. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, rigolai-je.

Elle m'adressa un regard surpris puis continua :

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens ?

- Ca serait avec plaisir ma puce, mais je suis vanné. Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale a estimé que sa Mustang n'était pas suffisamment bien réparée pour elle. Comme si j'étais infoutu de toucher aux moteurs de ces voitures de collection !

- Ne me dit pas que …

- Si. Elle est restée à côté pendant que je recommençai à zéro pour pas que j'abime son petit bijou. Je crois qu'elle aime plus cette bagnole que ses propres gamins.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle a des gamins ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain et que je lui emboitais le pas.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois… Elle avait que ça à faire de me raconter sa vie pitoyable pendant que je m'acharnais sur cette foutue bagnole !

- Eh, du calme mon chéri … C'est bon, elle est partie, loin, et tu la reverras pas avant lundi. Tu peux penser à autre chose, relativisa-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la cabine et que je m'asseyais sur la cuvette rabattue des toilettes. Au fait, Angela a appelé ?

- Aucune idée, Bella. J'étais là cinq minutes avant toi, pas trente.

Mensonge, Jacob. Mensonge. Mais était-il utile de lui préciser maintenant ?

- Merde … Je vais faire comment pour savoir s'il faut que j'aille à ce cocktail la semaine prochaine ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle allumait l'eau.

- La semaine prochaine ? demandai-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Quel jour ?

- Samedi. Newton's Développement organise une soirée de présentation de leur nouveau bijou informatique. Le patron veut que je couvre l'évènement.

- Newton comme Mike Newton ? continuai-je, suspicieux.

- Lui-même. Je ne pensais pas avoir à le revoir un jour. Ce mec est insupportable. Mais je pense que ça devrait le dissuader, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main qui portait son alliance devant mon nez.

- Même pas, chérie. C'est un véritable rapace. Je suis sûre que le fait que tu sois mariée ne l'arrêterait pour te mettre dans son lit. Pas question que tu ailles là-bas, grommelai-je.

- Oh je t'en prie, Jacob … Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais là-bas pour faire des photos de cul ! Je vais couvrir le lancement d'un programme de retouche photo révolutionnaire … Le Photoshop du futur quoi … Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Puis, on n'a rien d'autre à faire samedi. Ca sera amusant.

Je ne répondis pas. Car ma femme avait faux sur toute la ligne. Samedi, nous n'aurions pas le choix, nous serons occupés à faire quelque chose que j'allais amèrement regretter.

_**Flash-back**_

_**J'avais glissé ma clé dans la serrure de la boîte aux lettres, parfaitement insouciant. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que nous avions reçu autant de courrier. Les trois quarts étaient d'ailleurs destinés à Bella. Publicité, magazine de décoration intérieure, magazine de mode, factures, factures, factures, carte postale de l'oncle Sam qui était parti en énième lune de miel avec Emily aux Seychelles et …**_

_**Une lettre. On ne reçoit jamais de lettres. Des vraies lettres venant de vrais amis qui n'ont jamais entendu parler des e-mail. Pourtant, l'enveloppe me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait un de ses airs supérieurs qui m'agaçaient au plus haut point. Je pris sous le bras le reste du courrier et entreprit de déchiffrer la multitude d'inscriptions qui ornaient le bout de papier. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ça n'augurait rien de bon ?**_

_**Et c'est alors que je reconnus l'écusson qui ornait nos vieux uniformes de lycéens. A lycée privé, coutumes de riches. Et à coutumes de riches, uniformes, inévitablement. La lettre était adressée à Monsieur Jacob Black et Madame Isabella Black. Au moins, l'administration avait prit compte du faire-part de mariage. Je grimpais quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'appartement, ouvrit la porte à toutes vitesse, jetais mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce et m'affalais sur le canapé avec la lettre dans les mains, incapable de me résigner à l'ouvrir. L'écriture était soignée, formait des boucles parfaites et, elle aussi, faisait remonter des souvenirs pas toujours agréables à la surface. Je glissais mes doigts sous le papier, ouvrit l'enveloppe entreprit de déchiffrer le carton d'invitation glissé à l'intérieur. Lui aussi était couvert de la fine écriture.**_

_**« Chers anciens élèves de Forks High School,**_

_**En tant que major de la promotion 2007, mon épouse et moi-même avons prit la responsabilité d'organiser la première réunion de rencontre des anciens élèves. Elle aura lieu le samedi 24 mars dans la propriété possédée de mon épouse à la sortie de Forks. Elle vous prie également de suivre le thème "Versailles et Décadence" qui dominera la soirée. Le costume est fortement recommandé Merci par avance de confirmer ou non votre venue. Nous nous réjouissons d'avance de vous revoir après ces deux années écoulées. Sincères amitiés, **_

_**Jasper et Alice Whitlock»**_

_**Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon souffle quand un autre petit bout de carton tomba de l'enveloppe, cette fois couvert d'une écriture plus fantaisiste que je reconnus comme celle d'Alice.**_

_**« Jacob et Bella**_

_**Je sais que vous ne vous y attendez pas. Mais je tiens vraiment à votre présence parmi nous samedi soir. Histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps et oublier ces querelles stupides. Si besoin est, appelez moi au 395-617. **_

_**Merci.**_

_**A. »**_

_**Il ne faut pas que Bella tombe sur ce bout de papier. Sinon, elle va insister pour qu'on y aille. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés à une soirée masques d'Alice, nous étions tous déguisés en fruits géants. Inutile de chercher une explication rationnelle. Alice était, est et sera toujours Alice.**_

_** Je refuse de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle nous a clairement envoyés bouler après le départ de son frère. Elle ne voulait plus nous voir, eh bien moi, je ne veux pas la voir non plus. J'ai bien remarqué que Bella a souffert et souffre encore de l'abandon de sa meilleure amie. Et je refuse de retomber dans le Cullenisme, cette maudite façon que l'on avait tous les deux d'admirer les membres de la famille Cullen. **_

_**Si on va à cette réunion, le frère d'Alice sera là. Il est peut-être marié, fiancé, gay, veuf, je m'en fous, il crevait de désir pour Bella en terminale. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le montrer sous mon nez. Alors qui sait de quoi il était capable aujourd'hui.**_

_**J'attrapai mon iPhone dans la poche de ma veste et composai le numéro donné par Alice. Le signal ne retentit que deux fois. Une voix fluette comme celle que j'avais connue répondit instantanément :**_

_**- Kim, si c'est pour me dire que ma robe ne sera pas prête pour samedi soir, ça ne servait à rien d'appeler. L'échéance n'est pas déplaçable. J'ai fourni les modèles à temps, les ateliers peuvent finir le boulot à temps !**_

_**- C'est Jacob, Alice. **__**Jacob Black, contrais-je, légèrement excédé.**_

_**- Ah.**_

_**Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel aucun d'entre nous ne fit d'effort pour lancer la conversation. Puis elle lança d'un ton dénué de reproches, comme une simple constatation.**_

_**- Je savais que si un de vous deux devait appeler ça serait toi. Bella n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec ce genre de fêtes.**_

_**- Tu te doutes bien qu'il est hors de question qu'on vienne Alice.**_

_**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu mets en doute mon hospitalité ?**_

_**- Bien sûr que nous. Mais nous sommes loin de nous être quittés en bons termes et …**_

_**- Viens en au fait, Jacob Black, coupa-t-elle. Je suis créatrice de mode bon sang ! Je n'ai pas ma journée devant moi !**_

_**- Est-ce que ton frère sera là ?**_

_**- Edward et sa fiancée Lauren seront là, répondis Alice en insistant lourdement sur les prénoms. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça Jacob ?**_

_**- Lauren Mallory ? Sans blague ? Décidément ton frère a une accroche avec les filles en plastique. Son fantasme c'est de jouer à Barbie et Ken et d'avoir une petite Kelly blonde avec toutes ses dents ?**_

_**- Si c'est pour balancer des vacheries sur mon frère et ma future belle-sœur que tu appelles, tu peux raccrocher directement.**_

_**- Fiancé par-dessus le marché ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est une blague elle aussi faite avec un peu de plastique trouvée dans un Kinder Surprise ? **_

_**- Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais faire les demandes en mariage Jacob, gronda-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.**_

_**- Je veux juste m'assurer que si je devais venir, ton frangin ne mettrait pas ses sales pattes sur ma femme.**_

_**- Je croyais que tu ne venais pas ?**_

_**- Je … euh … suis en train d'y réfléchir.**_

_**- Dis surtout que tu es attiré par la curiosité. Deux ans que tu ronges ton frein en sachant que Bella a faillit t'échapper de si peu. A cet instant précis, elle pourrait être avec Edward, comme cela aurait du être. Tu te bouffes l'existence à essayer d'empêcher une rencontre entre eux. Mais tu voudrais voir si ça doit vraiment arriver Jacob. Si tu ne lui avais pas piquée ce soir là …**_

_**- Piquée ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il était avec Tanya ! hurlai-je, offusqué.**_

_**- Tu crois que tu étais le seul à voir les regards qu'il lui jetait ? Tu le détestais pour passer des heures avec elle à fumer discrètement derrière la maison de Charlie! Le voir passer un bras autour de ses épaules te rendait vert de jalousie. Alors dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, tu as filé un petit remontant à ta demoiselle en détresse et elle est tombée dans tes bras sans protester. Et si ensuite elle a repoussé Edward, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation avec toi. Je pense même qu'elle l'ignore encore aujourd'hui si ça devait se reproduire.**_

_**- C'est bon, Madame Irma a reposé sa boule de cristal ?  
**_

_**- Tu sais que j'ai raison Jacob, répondit-elle sans relever ma pique. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose. Il ne la touchera plus. Pas après avoir du endurer les coups et la demande en mariage.**_

_**Si je connaissais la première raison, la deuxième m'échappa. Je ne cherchais néanmoins pas à savoir.**_

_**- Tant mieux. J'en demande pas moins. **_

_**- Mais sache une chose. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher Bella de découvrir la vérité sur ses sentiments. Et je serais la première à l'y encourager. Vous n'êtes pas faits pour vivre ensemble.**_

_**- Maintenant que tu as réussi à cracher tout ton venin contenu depuis deux ans, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?**_

_**- J'espère au moins que c'est important.**_

_**- Je ne te demanderais qu'un seul et unique service. Surveille que Bella ne touche à aucun alcool samedi soir. Je connais sa faible résistance à cette boisson et il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle craque. Elle est enceinte.**_

_**De nouveau un blanc. Elle reprit avec difficulté.**_

_**- Je… je … ne savais pas. **_

_**Elle se racla la gorge.**_

_**- Je vous inscris donc sur la liste des présents, si j'ai bien compris ?**_

_**- Tu as parfaitement compris Alice.**_

_**Et sur ce, je raccrochais rapidement, peu désireux de prolonger cette conversation qui avait déjà duré trop longtemps. J'avais menti en disant que Bella était enceinte. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'ailleurs … J'avais été le premier à m'y opposer car j'avais peur de voir un Cullen, un en particulier, venir détruire tout ce que nous avions bâti et emporter femme et enfant avec lui. Bella ne l'avait jamais su. Elle croyait sûrement que je nous trouvais trop jeune. **_

_**Mais désormais, je le voulais moi aussi. Je voulais leur prouver à tous que Bella et moi pouvions être heureux ensemble, avoir des enfants, vivre une vie normale. **_

_**Elle allait exploser de joie. Je ne pus contenir mon propre sourire. Papa, ça sonnait si bien. Cullen n'en reviendrait jamais. Il ne pourrait plus l'approcher car elle serait la mère de **_**mon **_**enfant.**_

_**Ma vie ressemblait de plus en plus à un tissus de mensonges. Peu m'importe. Tant que personne ne les soupçonne ...  
**_

_**J'étais en train de monter des plans les plus farfelus que les autres pour annoncer à Bella que j'étais enfin prêt quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle était de retour.**_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Bella sortait de la douche quand je repris mes esprits. Aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé depuis l'évocation du cocktail de samedi. Je l'enroulais dans sa serviette en la frictionnant pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur tandis que je montrais du doigt sa petite boîte de pilules sur le bord du lavabo.

- Dis moi chérie, quand est-ce que tu me la jette cette boîte ?

Elle se retourna brièvement sans comprendre. Ses yeux firent l'aller retour entre les pilules et moi et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle un peu confusément sous l'effet de la surprise.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Tu veux toujours un bébé, ma chérie ? Parce que je serais vraiment déçu si tu te défilais maintenant …

Je lui adressais un grand sourire et elle se jeta dans mes bras, euphorique.

- On va être papa et maman … souffla-t-elle, incarnation parfaite du bonheur.

J'acquiesçai doucement et elle se précipita sur la petite boîte et se mit à compter son contenu.

- Il n'en reste que huit, Jake. Après tout le temps que tu m'as fait attendre, tu es capable d'attendre une semaine pour me laisser finir ma plaquette ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Huit jours, ce n'est rien.

Nouveau mensonge. Je les accumulais désormais sans scrupules. Elle ne parut cependant rien remarquer et se précipita sur son téléphone pour appeler sa mère. Dans ma tête je me mis à compter doucement. Nos essais-bébé ne commenceraient véritablement que lors du fameux samedi. Ce serait limite, mais encore jouable. J'avais conscience de n'agir que par pure jalousie. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière désormais. Belle gloussait comme une collégienne dans la pièce à côté. Les bruits m'arrachèrent un nouveau sourire et j'allais la rejoindre pour lui montrer le carton d'invitation que j'avais gardé dans ma poche.

Je m'étais assis sur le lit tendit qu'elle traversait la pièce de long en large en écoutant les conseils de sa mère. Ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge vif soutenue à certains moments, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à exulter.

Quand enfin, elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et remarqua que je m'éventais avec l'invitation. Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux et demanda :

- C'est quoi ça Jacob ?

- Ah ah. Surprise ma belle.

Elle rit et grimpa sur le lit pour essayer de me l'arracher des mains. Je continuais de lui agiter sous le nez et, au prix d'une cascade parfaitement loupée, elle parvint à s'en saisir mais retomba à plat ventre contre mon torse.

Nous fûmes tous les deux pris d'un fou rire et elle commença à lire. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus le pli entre ses deux sourcils s'accentuait, signe qu'elle était inquiète. Enfin, elle releva les yeux et soupira doucement.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions au cocktail, Jacob.

- Et pourquoi ça, ma belle ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Jake. Je n'ai pas envie que la fête des anciens élèves se transforme en combat de catch.

- Personne ne s'affrontera sur un ring ma chérie …

- Bah bien sûr. Tu vas aller serrer Edward dans tes bras et lui dire que tu es affreusement désolé pour le cocard que tu lui as administré deux ans plus tôt. Laisse-moi rire !

- N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi, Bellie-Bells ?

- Si … Bien sûr. Je ne veux juste pas décevoir Alice. Elle me manque tu sais … C'est elle que j'aurais voulu appeler il y a cinq minutes ...

- Je sais Bella. Mais je te promets que tout se passera bien.

- Mmmmm …

Elle se retourna et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit en baillant. Décidément, c'était une véritable tête de mule.

- Il y aura sûrement Mike.

- Ce qui annule ton cocktail.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Mike Newton ne te gêne plus tout à coup ?

- Je ... J'ai déjà appelé Alice pour confirmer notre venue. Je te promets que je saurais rester calme, même si Newton décide qu'il est temps pour lui de te reconquérir. Je vais faire beaucoup beaucoup d'efforts ... mais en retour, dès la fin de cette fichue plaquette, je veux un vrai bébé, pas un poupon miniature comme celui que tu avais acheté pour essayer de me convaincre, Bella !

Elle se releva d'un coup, un grand sourire empreint sur ses lèvres.

- Pour de vrai de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai de vrai.

Elle se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle dit :

- J'ai toujours adoré les bals masqués.

* * *

**Waouh. Waouh. Waouh.**

**Oui je sais, je suis incapable de garder un chapitre terminé au chaud dans mon PC. C'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre quand même ... si ?**

**J'ai une pression monstre pour celui-ci ! Quand je vois le nombre que vous êtes à avoir commencé à suivre ... C'est à la fois super motivant et super stressant parce qu'on a peur de décevoir !**

**Moi, j'espère pas vous décevoir ... ^^ Alors, Bella souffre de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis, Jacob est prêt à tout pour se la garder ... De quel point de vue sera le prochain chapitre ?**

**Eh oui, plus j'écris, plus j'ai des idées qui tombent en rafales. Donc bonne nouvelle pour vous (et pour moi), on va dépasser les 4 chapitres pour cette fiction (oh! miracle !)**

**Encore merci merci merci milles fois pour votre soutien ! **

**Dites vous qu'une review, c'est comme une après midi au chaud devant sa cheminée avec une tasse de chocolat chaud sur les genoux devant Twilight le Film ... =)**


	3. Connaître la saveur de l'impuissance

**AH ! Me revoilà déjà ! Je ne peux pas résister au plaisir de combler mes lecteurs adorés voyons !**

**Alors, je dis merci à EstL (Ne t'en fais pas ... Jacob et moi c'est une histoire de haine. Alors c'est le méchant et Edward c'est notre super héros !), cecyas, phika17 (oui oui, Bells et Jake sont mariés, à mon plus grand malheur. Oui c'est moi qui écrit cette fiction. Oui je me torture toute seule. Ne cherche pas de vraisemblance là dedans ^^), Maude Cullen, IsabellaMasenCullen (j'adore ton pseudo. On échange ? =D), bellardtwilight, Tata Domi, Tweetounette (il n'y a pas que toi qui déteste Jake ... cf plus haut ^^), anna-cool, Habswifes, jess001, Tikasoft, belladu57, Adore Yoou, mafrip, NinieHel et meltess ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en Story Alert, Favorite Story (!), Author Alert (!!) et Favorite Author (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Vous êtes ceux qui font vivre cette histoire, merci milles fois (*verse une petite larme*)**

**Alors, oui, vous me collez une pression diable. Et plus vous en faites, plus j'en fais. On va continuer comme ça, hein ?**

**J'espère que j'ai perdu personne en route ... Bon j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre! Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Connaitre la saveur de l'impuissance

.

POV Alice

Jasper était assis dans un coin de la pièce et écrivait la bonne centaine de noms qui allaient se joindre à nous samedi prochain sur des enveloppes destinées à contenir la photo de la promo, mais deux ans plus tard. Il avait tempêté pendant une demi-heure pour y échapper, ou au moins réduire le nombre d'invités mais je n'en avais pas démordu. Premièrement, c'était lui le major de la promotion, pas moi, il devait s'en occuper. Deuxièmement, à une réunion d'anciens élèves, TOUS les anciens élèves étaient invités. Nous n'allions certainement pas être les premiers à briser cette règle. Et troisièmement, on ne peut pas me dupliquer. Je ne peux pas superviser l'organisation ET remplir la paperasse. Non mais.

La voix d'Emmett me tira de ma rêverie.

- Hey, Alice. C'est bon là ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la commode aux tons bleus pastel que je voulais disposer dans une des sept pièces où se déroulerait la fête. Je voyais les choses en grand. Rien que dans sa définition, une première fois se devait d'être grandiose et parfaite. J'allais faire encore mieux.

- Non. Si on la met contre ce mur, ça va jurer avec la colonne en marbre que Carlisle doit monter tout à l'heure. Il faudrait la mettre en face.

- En face, il y a déjà l'aquarium géant, Alice, protesta Edward. Qui n'a rien à faire là d'ailleurs. Esmé va te tuer si elle voit que t'as mis ses poissons de collection dans une pièce où quelqu'un est susceptible de gerber dessus. Et crois moi, Tyler Crowley en est vraiment capable. J'ai des preuves !

- Chut. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

- Eh bien, il suffit d'inverser la commode et l'aquarium. Faut pas être sorti d'Harvard pour trouver ça quand même … râla Rosalie, debout à côté de moi. Edward lui tira la langue, comme un gamin de cinq ans. Sauf qu'il en avait quinze de plus. Cherchez l'erreur.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Rose, tu es géniale ! m'écriais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Ma belle-sœur me lança un sourire radieux. Nous étions très proches l'une de l'autre, presque comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Elle avait joué le rôle de meilleure amie de substitution quand les choses entre Bella et moi s'étaient envenimées. Depuis, elle prenait part dans le moindre de mes projets, plus ou moins farfelus. Celui-ci n'y avait donc pas échappé.

- Très bonne la blague les filles, ironisa Emmett. Bon, je mets où cette foutue commode ?

- A la place de l'aquarium, nous répondîmes en chœur.

- Il n'est pas question que je redéplace ce truc plein d'eau, protesta Edward en reposant le meuble sur le sol. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous à une idée de combien ça pèse ?

- Arrête de râler, Edward mon chéri ! C'est pour la bonne cause voyons ! Tu imagines que nous allons recevoir tous tes vieux camarades de lycée … Si tu savais à quel point il me tarde de les rencontrer ! lança une voix niaise parfaitement insupportable que je reconnus comme celle de Lauren.

La fiancée, décolorée à tel point que ses cheveux tiraient sur le blanc, de mon frangin fit quelques pas vers nous et nous prit, Rose et moi dans ses bras.

- Vous faites un travail merveilleuuuux les filles ! Je suis tellement fière de faire partie de votre famille.

- T'as plutôt de la chance que mon frère tienne à toi parce que ça ferait déjà longtemps que je t'aurais foutue dehors à coups de pieds au cul sinon … grommela Emmett dans son coin.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Emmett ? demanda avec d'affreux accents nasillards notre pimbêche attitrée.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim. Alors ce meuble va attendre sagement là que j'ai fini de prendre mon quatre heure parce que je vais être incapable de le soulever si on me fournit pas un peu de sucre dans un cinq minutes. T'es pire qu'une esclavagiste, Lili ! dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Rose pouffait de rire et Edward lui jetait un regard noir. Renette (c'est le surnom qu'Emmett lui avait donné) n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, comme d'habitude et Jasper souriait tout en continuer de faire glisser son stylo le papier. Je partis m'assoir à côté de mon mari et le regardait dessiner de belles boucles en forme de lettres.

Je déchiffrais sans mal le nom des destinataires de la future photo et mon cœur se serra doucement. Jasper le remarqua car il prit ma main dans la sienne et serra mes doigts un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il murmura doucement :

- Si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Lili, on retire l'invitation.

- Non, non. Il faut qu'ils viennent. Je tiens à voir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Je jetais à nouveau un œil au nom de famille de mes deux ex-meilleurs amis. Puis posai la question qui me taraudait à Jasper :

- Tu es sûr et certain qu'ils se sont mariés ?

- L'administration a été formelle. Ils ont reçu le faire-part de mariage au nom de Jacob Ephraïm et Isabella Marie Black. On peut difficilement se planter de personnes, tu crois pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas toujours pas à y croire … Quel gâchis … soupirai-je.

- Tu peux continuer à le répéter autant que tu voudras, tu n'y changeras rien. Ce qui est fait est fait, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Je regardais alors dans la même direction et remarquais qu'Edward surveillait notre conversation. Ses joues prirent tout à coup une teinte rosée, il se racla la gorge et quitta la pièce rapidement, Renette sur ses talons.

_**Flash-back**_

_**Lorsque je vis une Golf noire quitter le Quil's avec deux personnes à son bord, je n'eus presque aucun doute sur l'identité des deux jeunes qui avaient quitté le bar quelques minutes plus tôt. Un rapide examen du parking me permit de voir que l'Aston Martin Vanquish de mon frère était là aussi. La boule dans mon ventre s'amplifia. J'avais peur de savoir à quoi il avait assisté.**_

_**Je poussais doucement la porte du restaurant typique et saluai d'un signe de tête le patron. Lui qui affichait un sourire radieux à mon arrivée se figea tout à coup en remarquant que je m'avançais vers l'une des rares tables occupées ce soir-là. Et il resta totalement bouche-bée lorsque Edward daigna lever sa tête d'au dessus de sa bière.**_

_**- Edward, soufflai-je.**_

_**Il me fixa de ses yeux émeraude brillants. La trace d'une larme sur sa joue droite était la preuve qu'il allait mal. Et lorsque mon regard croisa à nouveau le sien, je vis que des centaines d'autres n'attendaient que son signal pour se mettre à couler elles aussi.**_

_**Je m'assis en face de lui sur la première chaise que je pus attraper et dus me faire violence pour ne pas laisser mes yeux s'embuer à leur tour.**_

_**- Maman et Papa te cherchent partout, Ed. Ca fait une heure que tu devais être à la maison pour dîner avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?**_

_**Je le vis déglutir doucement et ses yeux firent la navette entre sa chope de bière à moitié vide et moi. Puis il murmura en détachant chaque syllabe comme si émettre un son lui faisait mal.**_

_**- Je bois.**_

_**- Oui, j'avais remarqué, merci, répondis-je en attrapant le verre pour le tirer vers moi et ainsi l'empêcher de continuer à se saouler. La question est, pourquoi ? **_

_**Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer les veinures du bois de la table. Il les contempla si longtemps et sans ciller que je cru que son but était d'en apprendre le motif par cœur. Puis, enfin il brisa le silence.**_

_**- Ils sont venus. Tous les deux. Elle avait l'air heureuse.**_

_**Je poussais un long soupir. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Je ne relevais pas ce qu'il dit. Il finit par poursuivre son récit, même si je voyais bien qu'il était réticent.**_

_**- Ils ont fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils jouaient au putain de couple parfait en mangeant leur putains de hamburgers et en riant comme si le monde était devenu beau et gentil tout d'un coup. **_

_**- Edward, je t'en prie, ils ne t'ont surement pas vu mais …**_

_**- Conneries, cracha-t-il en tendant la main pour récupérer sa bière. Je l'en empêchais en la serrant plus fort contre moi et il abandonna aussitôt. Et se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Je le laissais faire en espérant qu'il réouvrivrait la bouche un jour pour que je puisse enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas. **_

_**Il releva soudain la tête et fixa un point derrière moi. Et se mit à balbutier sous le coup de l'émotion.**_

_**- Le pire Alice … Le pire c'est qu'il … il l'a demandé ... en ma… ma … **_

_**Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une larme jaillit soudainement et il l'essuya d'un coup rageur. Puis souffla ce mot interdit auquel il s'empêchait de penser depuis un an. **_

_**- Mariage.**_

_**Le déclic se fut soudain et je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise pour le rejoindre sur la banquette. Je le prit dans mes bras et les larmes redoublèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état là. Mais il continua malgré tout son récit.**_

_**- Elle … elle m'avait vu à ce moment là. Elle savait très bien que j'étais là. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant cinq, dix bonnes minutes. J'ai… j'ai bien cru que cette fois …**_

_**Les sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge et il prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer. **_

_**- Elle a dit oui, Lili. Elle a dit oui, elle va épouser ce connard de Jacob Black, ils vont avoir plein d'enfants et seront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et moi je resterais là comme un con à fantasmer sur une vie que je n'aurais jamais.**_

_**Il retenta un geste pour reprendre sa bière et cette fois-ci je ne m'y opposais pas. Tandis qu'il vidait la chope cul-sec, j'attrapais mon téléphone dans mon sac à main et composais le numéro de Carlisle. Lui et Esmé ne tardèrent pas à venir nous récupérer et ne firent aucun commentaire sur l'état de loque de leur fils. Le trajet en voiture fut long et interminable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets toutes les cinq minutes ce qui ne manquait pas de l'agacer prodigieusement. Néanmoins, je finis par remarquer qu'il avait noué ses bras autour de sa poitrine avec force, comme pour empêcher son buste de se déchirer en deux et de laisser s'en échapper son cœur meurtri par un amour qui ne lui sera jamais rendu.**_

_

* * *

_

_**J'avais eu une affreuse impression de déjà vu quand Lauren Mallory était entrée dans notre vie. On se serait cru encore au lycée quand Edward nous avait présenté Tanya. Lauren était son double parfait, avec peut-être encore un peu moins de cervelle. J'ignorais seulement si c'était possible.**_

_**Il nous avait tous invités au restaurant pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Ca avait été la soirée la plus longue de toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais entendu une fille qui parlait autant pour ne rien dire. Je connaissais désormais le moindre détail de leur passionnante rencontre. Comment Edward lui avait foncé dedans dans un coin de rue, qu'il l'avait invité à prendre un café pour se faire pardonner et que … Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'avais prétexté un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes pour échapper aux détails les plus glauques. Emmett qui était resté m'avait dit que même en pleine action, elle n'avait pas su la fermer. **_

_**A la fin du repas, après avoir appris la couleur du boxer de mon frère le jour là, Edward sortit pour fumer sa cigarette habituelle et je l'avais rejoint pour lui dire ma façon de penser sur sa nouvelle greluche. Nous étions seuls debout sous un lampadaire au beau milieu de la nuit. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il dit entre deux bouffées de sa précieuse nicotine :**_

_**- J'ai croisé Bella aujourd'hui. On a discuté.  
**_

_**Je fus muette sous le coup de la surprise. Remarquant que je ne réagissais pas, il tourna la tête vers moi et me glissa un petit sourire.**_

_**- Pas de cris de joie, de sauts périlleux, rien ? Tu es malade petite sœur ?**_

_**- Très drôle, Cullen. Il s'agit quand même de Bella. La dernière fois que tu l'as vue tu nous as fait une dépression. Je suis censée m'attendre à quoi ? Un suicide ?**_

_**Il ne répondit pas. Se contenta juste d'écraser son mégot avec le bout de chaussure. Ses yeux fixaient le sol quand il reprit.**_

_**- Elle rayonnait. Elle est devenue journaliste tu sais ? Le poste s'est libéré peu de temps après ses fiançailles avec Jacob, et elle l'a gardé jusqu'à leur mariage. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle cherche quelque chose de plus … reconnu tu vois. **_

_**- Elle en est capable, bien sûr … murmurai-je.**_

_**- Evidemment. J'ai vu la bague aussi. Jacob a l'air d'avoir assuré. Je leur ai souhaité tous nos vœux de bonheur, de notre part à toi et moi, ainsi qu'à Jasper.**_

_**- Tu as bien fait, Ed, dis-je toujours aussi bas. Bon sang, elle lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il en parle avec autant de facilité !**_

_**- Tu sais Alice … La voir aussi épanouie et heureuse m'a fait prendre conscience au moins d'une chose : elle ne reviendra plus vers moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas continuer à me morfondre toute ma vie. Sinon, je vais finir tout seul et aigri et t'auras même pas le loisir de jouer à la tata parfaite. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à vous présenter Lauren ce soir et … à accélérer les choses avec elle. Je veux plus être seul. Plus jamais.**_

_**- Hum…A ce propos Ed … Lauren tu sais … Je suis pas sûre que …**_

_**Mais je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de finir ma phrase. L'intéressée débarqua et occupa l'attention de mon frère pour le reste de la soirée et quand il monta dans sa voiture, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire que sa petite amie allait lui poser bien plus de problèmes qu'elle allait en résoudre.**_

_**Et pour la deuxième fois dans ma vie, je me sentis totalement impuissante.**_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper pendant que je me remémorais les dures périodes par lesquelles étaient passées Edward. Mon mari avait cassé d'écrire, s'était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui et respirait au même rythme que moi. Nous étions bien.

Le silence apaisant fut rompu par des vibrations émanant de la poche de mon jean. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien senti mais Jasper le remarqua aussi.

- Lili. Ton téléphone. C'est peut-être important …

Je poussais un soupir que même l'autre bout de la ville dut entendre. J'ouvris le clapet de mon portable avec rage, manquant de l'arracher par la même occasion et répondis d'une voix exaspérée sans même vérifier l'identité de mon correspondant :

- Kim, si c'est pour me dire que ma robe ne sera pas prête pour samedi soir, ça ne servait à rien d'appeler. L'échéance n'est pas déplaçable. J'ai fourni les modèles à temps, les ateliers peuvent finir le boulot à temps !

- C'est Jacob, Alice. Jacob Black, contra une voix feutrée.

- Ah.

Je fus incapable de penser à quelque chose de cohérent pendant quelques secondes. Jasper me dévisageait comme si un troisième œil m'avait poussé sur le front.

- Je savais que si un de vous deux devait appeler ça serait toi. Bella n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec ce genre de fêtes, lâchai-je d'une voix froide en regardant mon mari.

Il comprit d'ailleurs le message tout de suite. Il se leva en bégayant un rapide « Je … je vais voir ce qu'Edward fabrique en bas … ». J'hochais la tête et tentais de me reconcentrer sur la conversation.

- Tu te doutes bien qu'il est hors de question qu'on vienne Alice.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu mets en doute mon hospitalité ? protestai-je en baissant néanmoins la voix. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward m'entende. Je n'étais pas vraiment censée avoir invité les Black …

- Bien sûr que nous. Mais nous sommes loin de nous être quittés en bons termes et …

- Viens en au fait, Jacob Black, coupai-je en jetant un regard inquiet au couloir à travers la porte entrabaîllée. Je suis créatrice de mode bon sang ! Je n'ai pas ma journée devant moi !

- Est-ce que ton frère sera là ?

- Edward et sa fiancée Lauren seront là, répondis-je en précisant bien que mon frère était fiancé. Oui d'accord je la déteste et alors ? On a plus le droit de se vanter tranquillement ?

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça Jacob ? repris-je.

- Lauren Mallory ? Sans blague ? Décidément ton frère a une accroche avec les filles en plastique. Son fantasme c'est de jouer à Barbie et Ken et d'avoir une petite Kelly blonde avec toutes ses dents ?

- Si c'est pour balancer des vacheries sur mon frère et ma future belle-sœur que tu appelles, tu peux raccrocher directement, le rabrouai-je froidement en me levant pour aller fermer cette fichue porte.

- Fiancé par-dessus le marché ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est une blague en plastique trouvée dans un Kinder Surprise ?

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais faire les demandes en mariage Jacob, m'énervai-je.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que si je devais venir, ton frangin ne mettrait pas ses sales pattes sur ma femme.

- Je croyais que tu ne venais pas ?

- Je … euh … suis en train d'y réfléchir.

- Dis surtout que tu es attiré par la curiosité. Deux ans que tu ronges ton frein en sachant que Bella a faillit t'échapper de si peu. A cet instant précis, elle pourrait être avec Edward, comme cela aurait du être. Tu te bouffes l'existence à essayer d'empêcher une rencontre entre eux. Mais c'est comme ça que ça aurait du se passer Jacob. Si tu ne lui avais pas piquée ce soir là … commençai-je.

- Piquée ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il était avec Tanya ! hurla-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la boucler non ? Il allait rameuter toute la maison à hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge.

- Tu crois que tu étais le seul à voir les regards qu'il lui jetait ! Tu le détestais pour passer des heures avec elle à fumer des clopes ! Le voir passer un bras autour de ses épaules te rendait vert de jalousie. Alors dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, tu as filé un petit remontant à ta demoiselle en détresse et elle est tombée dans tes bras sans protester. Et si ensuite elle a repoussé Edward, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation avec toi. Je pense même qu'elle l'ignore encore aujourd'hui si ça devait se reproduire, terminai-je en laissant un léger sourire de triomphe gagner mes lèvres.

- T'es vraiment qu'une …

- Tu sais que j'ai raison Jacob. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose. Il ne la touchera plus. Pas après avoir du endurer les coups et la demande en mariage.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas nier la vérité … Fichu Edward et son sentimentalisme à la noix.

C'est bien moi qui vient de penser ça ?

- Tant mieux. J'en demande pas moins.

- Mais sache une chose. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher Bella de découvrir la vérité sur ses sentiments. Et je serais la première à l'y encourager. Vous n'êtes pas faits pour vivre ensembles, conclus-je.

- Maintenant que tu as réussi à cracher tout ton venin contenu depuis deux ans, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? finit-il par s'énerver.

- J'espère au moins que c'est important.

- Je ne te demanderais qu'un seul et unique service. Surveille que Bella ne touche à aucun alcool samedi soir. Je connais sa faible résistance à cette boisson et il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle craque. Elle est enceinte.

Oh. Putain. De. Merde. Tous mes plans tombent à l'eau là ! Appelez les secours, faites quelque chose mais dites moi que Bella Black n'est pas ENCEINTE !

- Je… je … ne savais pas., balbutiai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mes émotions.

Vite, Alice. Une diversion.

-Je vous inscris donc sur la liste des présents, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris Alice, termina-t-il.

Et sur ce, il eut le culot de me raccrocher au nez.

J'envoyais valser mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce et mit ma tête entre mes genoux.

Waouh. Le coup était rude. Bella qui avait 3 mois de moins que moi était enceinte. J'avais un tel mal de chien à faire grimper l'information jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé par tant de nouvelles informations que je murmurais les mots inimaginables :

- Bella Black est enceinte …

Et la porte vola contre le mur, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je me relevai d'un bond, et jugeais d'un œil réprobateur qui avait cru bon de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque.

Jasper me regardais avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Emmett avait rejoint le mouvement, la bouche pleine de chocolat ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Rose nous couvait du regard, inquiète. Edward était là aussi … Son teint livide et l'absence de la petite étincelle dans ses yeux eurent vite fait de retourner mon estomac. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Oh non. Il avait fallu qu'il ne lui dise rien à propos de Bella. Il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle. C'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Comme si on avait pas suffisamment de problèmes sur les bras.

- Qui c'est, cette Bella Black ? demanda Lauren.

* * *

**Je suis prise d'un soudain instinct de sadisme ... Ah Ah Ah ! Elle y croit dur comme fer notre Alice (mais on l'aime ... Ca suffira pour l'excuser ! ^^). Je vais créer le club des anti Lauren&Jacob aussi. J'ai tendance à les rendre épouvantables les deux là ^^.  
**

**Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont du remarqué que je marchais beaucoup à l'inspiration. Alors en ce moment ça dépote ! Les idées s'enchaînent, les chapitres aussi et je m'oblige même à les couper pour pas que vous vous retrouviez avec la fin de l'histoire en un seul morceau. Je garde tout pour moi, muahahahah (rire purement démoniaque).**

**Moi, égoïste ? Naaaan, pas du tout ! **

**Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? On m'offre des fleurs, des chocolats, de l'argent, une demande en mariage ? (Tu rêves, Ju ... _Oui oui je sais ! ^^_)**

**Prochain chapitre dès que j'ai le temps de reprendre ce que j'ai commencé. Mais promis, il sera là avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis infichue de rester plus longtemps sans venir martyriser mes personnages de fiction préférés.**

**Juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ... Edward va venir nous raconter sa petite histoire (enfin !!!!) dans le prochain chapitre. C'est qu'il commençait presque à me manquer ( _Il te manque tout le temps en même temps ... _)**

**Une review c'est comme New Moon le Film. Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pleine de justesse et de beauté (voilà que je me mets à la poésie aussi... Et vous,qu'en avez vous pensé ?)**


	4. Ce qu'il y a au fond de soi

**Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre ... Mais au moins il est tout beau tout joli !**

**Alors merci aux merveilleuses revieweuses du chapitre précédent (vous aurez vos noms sur le prochain, promis ^^), c'est pour vous et grâce à vous que ce nouveau chapitre est là !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il y a au fond de soi

_POV Edward_

.

Il y a deux ans, j'avais cru perdre Bella. Jacob avait réussi à gagner cette guerre implicite qui nous opposait depuis plusieurs années désormais. J'aurais pu tout donner pour Bella. J'avais juste manqué de rapidité.

Il y a deux ans, j'avais tout fait pour la récupérer. Je l'avais embrassée comme je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, devant trois cent personnes dans la cafétéria, devant ma petite-amie, son petit-ami, ma sœur, mes amis. J'avais mis toute la force de mon amour, de ma passion dans ce baiser. Elle avait eu cette étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux que je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'avait repoussé. Définitivement.

Depuis, je croisais celle qui avait brisé mon cœur à l'occasion. Nous n'avions plus aucun contact, malgré toutes ces années d'amitié. J'aurais voulu en dire autant de Jacob. Ce connard s'était fait passer pour un ami et m'avait ravi la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux. Bella.

J'avais insisté involontairement à leurs fiançailles. Un plan cul qui avait mal tourné et j'avais atterri au Quil's au beau milieu de la soirée. Et à ma grande surprise avait surgi la future Madame Black, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Que Black ait le culot de faire sa demande en mariage à cet endroit où nous avions « scellé » notre pack selon lequel aucun d'entre nous n'approcherait Bella ne m'étonnait pas.

Mais que Bella, oh Bella … Elle m'avait vu ce soir là. Elle m'avait reconnu malgré la pénombre. Je sais qu'elle avait failli faire le premier pas et lancer la discussion. C'est cette conviction qui avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur à nouveau pendant quelques minutes. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre oui à cette foutue demande. Ce soir-là, Alice avait joué le rôle de bouée de sauvetage. Je le lui dois encore aujourd'hui.

Je m'étais introduit discrètement pendant la cérémonie à l'église. Personne n'aurait du s'en apercevoir. Je voulais la voir une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne change de nom et qu'elle renie la Bella que j'avais connu. C'est dans l'ombre, tout au fond, que j'ai assisté à l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Elle était à couper le souffle dans sa voluptueuse robe blanche. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué et des marguerites y avaient été fichées. Son voile recouvrait ses doux yeux chocolat. Elle rayonnait.

Quand le curé demanda si quelqu'un voulait s'opposer à cette union, je dus me faire violence pour la boucler. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais là. Je serrais donc les poings et, dans la rage, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Et avant que Jacob ait le temps d'embrasser la mariée, je me ruais dehors, en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Avant de refermer la porte, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers l'autel et c'est là que je croisais la réplique parfaite des yeux que j'aimais tant. Charlie Swan me vrillait de son regard inquisiteur et haussa un sourcil en remarquant la larme qui ruisselait le long de ma joue. Je le vis soupirer doucement tandis que je le suppliais du regard : Bella ne devait et ne devrait jamais savoir que j'étais venu. Il m'adressa un signe de tête encourageant avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'autel pour voir son nouveau gendre bécoter sa fille unique. Moi, j'avais déjà tourné les talons.

Et ma dernière rencontre avec elle fut quelque chose de bref. Je l'ai croisée dans la rue, elle m'a saluée, on a échangé des banalités. Comme deux vieilles connaissances. Je ne me suis pas attardé. Croiser ses yeux était plus douloureux que ce que je ne le voulais. Et c'est cinq mètres plus loin que j'ai rencontré Lauren.

Le déclic fut imminent. Je voulais faire comme Bella, prouver que j'étais capable de m'engager moi aussi. Et que, enfin, je crois, j'avais tourné la page. Tout s'enchaîna trop vite. Avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, j'étais fiancé et invité à la réunion des anciens élèves de Forks High School.

* * *

J'étais en train d'installer la pièce bleue pour le soir de la fête. Lauren était avec moi et bavassait sur mes anciens camarades sans intérêt. Il y avait des fois où je me demandais pourquoi c'était elle que j'avais choisie. Alice était partie rejoindre Jasper qui s'afférait à remplir de la paperasse exigée par son épouse. Le pauvre. Mieux valait éviter ma sœur pendant ses période « J'organise-une-fête-et-tu-es-réquisitionné-d'office-pour-m'aider ». J'écoutais distraitement leur conversation quand quelques mots réussirent à retenir mon attention. Jasper avait baissé la voix, Alice aussi.

- Si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Lili, j'arrête tout de suite.

- Non, non. Il faut qu'ils viennent. Je tiens à voir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Tiens. Bizarre. Tout le monde savait qu'Alice était curieuse. Jusque là, tout était normal. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Jasper Whitlock ne contestait un des noms présents sur les innombrables listes d'invités qui avaient étaient pondues par ma sœur. Je sentais que le pire était à venir …

- Tu es sûr et certain qu'ils se sont mariés ? demanda –t-elle encore plus bas.

- L'administration a été formelle. Ils ont reçu le faire-part de mariage au nom de Jacob Ephraïm et Isabella Marie Black. On peut difficilement se planter de personnes, tu crois pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas toujours pas à y croire … Quel gâchis …

- Tu peux continuer à le répéter autant que tu voudras, tu n'y changeras rien. Ce qui est fait est fait, répondit mon beau-frère en jetant un coup d'œil discret.

Ils n'avaient pas osé. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Bella … Je me sentis rougir soudainement, chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis deux ans. Je me raclais la gorge rapidement pour que Lauren ne s'aperçoive de rien, car pour Jazz et Lili c'était trop tard, et quittais la pièce aussi rapidement que possible, Lauren sur mes talons.

Je dévalais les escaliers de la maison de mes parents quatre à quatre, insouciant des interrogations de ma fiancée qui me suivait tant bien que mal. Je fonçais droit vers la cuisine, et à bout de souffle, j'extirpais Emmett de l'intérieur du frigo pour le coller contre le mur.

- Emmett Cullen, dis moi que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'elle **les** invite ou je te jure que tu vas te souvenir de ce que je vais te faire pendant très longtemps.

Mon frère en laissa tomber son reste de sandwich au beurre de cacahuète sous l'effet de la surprise. Il me dévisagea longuement avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire :

- Enfin, Edward ! Depuis tout ce temps … T'es fiancé, maintenant mec, faut savoir aller de l'avant ! Pis c'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Terminator ! C'est de Jacob et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je lui collais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire sous l'effet de la colère. Puis, je le laissais retomber le long du mur avant de m'assoir sur le plan de travail, la tête entre mes mains.

Lauren, qui avait assisté à toute la scène se précipita vers Emmett en hurlant « Nan mais Edward ça va pas bien ou quoi ? ». Mon frère la repoussa aussitôt en disant qu'il avait l'habitude. Plutôt qu'il ne la supportait pas, oui. A croire que j'étais le seul à voir les bons côtés de cette fille.

N'empêche qu'il était énervé maintenant. Il s'avança vers moi et me secoua tout à coup comme un prunier.

- Nan, mais eh oh, ça va pas dans ta petite tête frangin ! Déjà, premio, tu me files pas de coup de poing parce que t'as les boules que ton ancien ami se ramène avec sa femme à cette fête. J'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire, moi ! Même si je la serais bien faite aussi la Bella … termina-t-il sur un air rêveur.

Je le vrillais d'un regard meurtrier et il se reprit aussitôt.

- Deuzio, Alice a raison. C'est pas le tout d'avoir un corps d'homme et tout ce qui va avec, faut faire pousser un petit peu le grain que t'as dans le crâne, dit-il en tapant son mon crâne avec son doigt. Merde Edward, ça fait deux ans ! Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? Ca a pas l'air de la gêner plus que ça que tu te sois retrouvé comme un con après ce jour-là à la cafèt.

Mouais, il avait pas tort. Mais j'allais devoir affronter leur démonstrations d'affection tout la soirée, et ça me donnait envie de gerber. Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah oui… Je suis fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma pensée se répercuta pendant cinq minutes dans ma tête. Je sentais le regard inquiet d'Emmett et de Lauren sur moi, mais j'étais en train d'avoir une révélation. J'étais fiancé à une autre fille que Bella. Je me mis à m'inspirer moi-même du dégout. Je l'aimais encore, c'était évident. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Impossible d'y changer quelque chose.

Alice l'avait toujours su. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle répétait que je l'aimais encore et que personne ne savait ce que je foutais avec Lauren. En même temps, elle disait aussi que Bella et moi étions destinés à vivre ensemble. Ca, j'en étais beaucoup moins sûr. Mais la première partie des affirmations de ma sœur étaient on ne peut plus vraies.

Je levais les yeux vers Emmett. L'inquiétude dans son regard se transforma tout à coup en peur bleue. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de continuer :

- Em. Je crois qu'Alice a raison depuis le début.

Je ne voulais pas évoquer le véritable fond de ma pensée devant Lauren. Autant, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de la larguer vite fait bien fait, autant je ne pouvais pas non plus lui sortir que c'était à cause d'une fille que j'aimais, qui elle-même était mariée à mon ex-meilleur ami.

Emmett eut un hoquet de surprise. Et se mit à hurler :

- NAN MAIS EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, T'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS QUE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE TON PUTAIN DE REVE A LA CON ? ELLE EST MARIEE, BORDEL DE MERDE !

- Eh, oh, du calme Emmett. Dis moi, Lauren, tu pourrais aller voir ce que Rosalie fabrique en haut ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je la cherche, demanda Jasper qui apparemment venait d'arriver.

Elle hocha la tête en nous lançant à tous les trois un regard circonspect avant de détaler dans les escaliers. Jasper lui, s'empressa de nous rejoindre et me fixa dans les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre :

- T'as de la chance que ce soit aussi facile d'éloigner Lauren. Si ça avait été Alice, tu serais en train de te faire psychanaliser depuis cinq bonnes minutes … soupira-t-il. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de te rendre compte que tu aimes encore Bella ?

J'hochai doucement la tête, comme un gamin qui vient se faire coincer en train de piquer des bonbons à la boulangerie. Il soupira.

- Moi qui pensais qu'on en avait enfin fini avec ces conneries … Une fois de plus, Lili avait raison. Eh, Emmett, tu sais, il vaudrait mieux éviter de mettre Lauren au courant. Donc la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu avant de te mettre à gueuler tout et n'importe quoi.

Emmett croisa les bras sur son torse sans me quitter du regard. Jazz reprit d'un ton sarcastique :

- Alors, maintenant que t'as eu ta révélation Ed, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je plaque Lauren aussi vite que possible. Je trouve Bella, et je lui avoue tout.

- Parce que tu crois que ça suffira ? persifla mon frère.

- Aucune idée. Mais je veux essayer. Un mariage, c'est pas irréversible à ce que je sache. Peut-être que si je lui dis tout, elle se rendra compte que ses sentiments pour Jacob sont faux et …

- Non mais tu t'entends parler, Edward ? On dirait une gonzesse, rigola Emmett.

- Là, il a pas tort, Ed, approuva Jasper. Tout va pas devenir rose en claquant des doigts. Va te falloir un plan d'attaque !

- Eh, est-ce que vous connaissez Bella seulement ? Si j'arrive avec mes gros sabots, elle va m'envoyer bouler à trois kilomètres. Je suis prêt à tout sauf à ça.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche quand on entendit crier en haut.

- Oh merde … souffla Jazz.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emmett en même temps que moi.

- Hurrm … Je suis pas censé vous en parler en fait …

- Lâche le morceau, Jazz. Edward est au courant pour samedi. Faut pas le prendre pour un idiot non plus, dit mon frère en désignant la marque rouge qu'il avait au niveau du menton.

- Bon… Ok… Ed, t'énerve pas, d'accord ? Lili n'y est pour rien, Em ou moi non plus. C'est… c'est Jacob Black qui appelle là haut. Il voulait parler à Alice à propos de samedi. Je … je crois qu'il refuse que Bella mette les pieds ici samedi soir.

Je me sentis pâlir tout d'un coup. Je me levais d'un bond du comptoir et passais devant un Emmett qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il me rattrapa de justesse par le bras et me tira vers lui :

- Tu crois aller où comme ça, Cullen ?

- Lui parler. Il n'a pas le droit, il ne peut pas… Il faut que je parle à Bella !

- C'est pas tes oignons, Edward. Laisse Alice s'en occuper. Tout va s'arranger.

- Je … Laissez moi au moins monter, je promets que je ne tenterais rien !

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et c'est en soupirant qu'on relâcha mon bras. Et aussi vite que je pus, je grimpais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma sœur. Dans le couloir, je heurtais ma fiancée qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir le dixième de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Eddynouchet chéri, je suis désolée, j'ai pas trouvé Rose. J'ignore où elle est. J'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure. Il ne se passe rien de grave, hein dis moi ?

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en adoptant un air nonchalant.

Sauf que j'étais tout sauf nonchalant. La tension en moi était telle que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Le silence se fit soudain et on entendit Alice parler à travers la porte :

- Je… je … ne savais pas… Je vous inscris donc sur la liste des présents, si j'ai bien compris ?

Et quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit quelque chose qui avait était lancé avec force se heurter contre le mur. Son téléphone sans doute. Seul le bruit de nos respirations coupait le silence. Et la diversion que tout le monde attendait vint de derrière la porte. Des mots, insoupçonnables furent chuchotés par la voix fluette de ma sœur :

- Bella Black est enceinte …

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bella, Bella, ma Bella. Emmett et Jasper se mirent à crier pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, alertant Rosalie au passage, qui sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce d'à côté pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Ma sœur sursauta avant de me vriller du regard. Moi je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Elle n'est pas enceinte, elle n'est pas enceinte, elle n'est pas enceinte …

J'avais occulté le monde autour de moi, ne guettant que le sourire d'Alice prouvant qu'elle avait voulu faire une mauvaise blague. Et tout à coup, ma bulle protectrice s'évapora au son d'une voix nasillarde et aigue à la limite du supportable.

- Qui c'est, cette Bella Black ?

Je lui adressais un regard noir et remarquait qu'elle me fixait de ses prunelles d'un marron boueux. Son regard était à la fois suspicieux et … vide. Elle ne reflétait rien d'autre que de la méfiance envers ma propre famille. Je la jugeais d'un regard nouveau. Ses cheveux teints me parurent soudain trop ternes, ses lèvres trop gonflées, sa silhouette trop difforme. Tout attrait que j'avais pu lui trouver s'était définitivement envolé. Je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose : que le chocolat remplace la boue, que le blond platine soit éradiqué par le brun chatoyant aux reflets miel, que les lèvres reprennent une forme naturelle tout en restant pulpeuses et que la chute de reins spectaculaires vienne s'installer à la place de la liposuccion ratée. Je voulais Bella. Et mon esprit avait réussi à recréer une Bella imaginaire devant mes yeux. Un peu plus, et je me jetais sur elle pour lui faire l'amour à même le sol. Mais ce n'était pas Bella. Elle ne serait jamais Bella.

Je devais lui dire. Lauren ne devait pas souffrir inutilement. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main.

- Lauren, commençais-je, Bella c'est …

- Personne, c'est personne Bella. Juste … notre grand-tante. Edward l'a toujours beaucoup aimée et cru que ce serait avec elle qu'il fonderait une famille quand il était gamin. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu raisonnable mais j'imagine que ça doit lui faire un choc quand même de savoir que Tata Bella et Tonton Jacob nous on conçu un petit bout de chou … Hein Eddy ? coupa Emmett en me jetant un regard suppliant.

Alice se releva d'un geste vif et prit Lauren dans ses bras, qui ne savait apparemment plus où donner de la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Edward n'a pas de complexe Œdipien ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il a juste toujours beaucoup aimé Bella. Et savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle est … enceinte (elle hésita quelques secondes sur le mot), ça le perturbe juste un tout petit peu. Je pense que … Jasper ? appela-t-elle. Tu devrais l'emmener voir en bas. J'ai préparé les croquis de sa future robe de mariée. Tu pourrais lui monter ? demanda-t-elle en me vrillant de son regard à rayons X.

- Bien sûr Alice. Lauren, viens je t'en prie, proposa mon beau-frère avec un ton légèrement ironique qu'elle ne pouvait pas percevoir.

- Mais je … euh… Edward …

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie (beurk), la rassurai-je avec un grand sourire et en prenant ses mains, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Alice veut me parler.

- Très bien, je descends, soupira-t-elle.

- Merci, fut le seul mot que j'arrivais à souffler.

A peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte que Alice tira mon bras et m'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière un paravent.

- Edward, je t'en prie, dis moi que tu ne viens pas d'avoir l'illumination que tu es censé avoir depuis deux mois seulement maintenant ? supplia-t-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol.

- Désolé Alice. Mais si. J'aime Bella. Je vais … J'allais rompre mes fiançailles il y a cinq minutes avant qu'Emmett me fasse encore passer pour un débile mental.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, en proie à une soudaine et intense réflexion. Moi, j'écoutais les paroles de Jasper et Lauren résonner dans la cage d'escalier.

- Il est hors de question que tu rompes tes fiançailles avec Lauren Mallory. Tu m'entends Edward Cullen ? Tu dois rester avec elle au moins jusque dimanche matin, une fois que la fête sera finie. C'est tout ce que je te demande, gronda-t-elle.

- Je… enfin, mais … Pourquoi, Alice ? T'as passé les deux derniers mois à me harceler pour que je retourne voir Bella, qu'on mette les choses au clair et que … enfin voilà quoi. Et maintenant tu me sors qu'il faut que je reste avec Lauren ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Mais, enfin, espèce d'idiot, ce n'est pas pour elle que je fais ça ! cria-t-elle exaspérée.

Les paroles se stoppèrent tout à coup. Pendant une minute. Puis deux. Je lançai un regard énervé à ma sœur qui me fit son air de Chat Botté à la Shrek. La discussion reprit, doucement, en bas et Alice continua, moins fort toutefois.

- Lorsque j'ai parlé à Jacob … J'ai dit que tu étais fiancé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais … j'y peux rien, j'ai voulu lui rabattre son caquet, point barre ! Il n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre que t'allais courir après sa Bella toute la soirée … Et il me fallait un argument de choc en urgence. Alors, ben euh …

- C'est bon, Alice. J'ai compris. Je reste avec Lauren jusqu'à la fête.

- Merci. Il était hors de question que je perde la face devant Jacob Black. Maintenant, on a un plus gros problème sur les bras … J'imagine que tu as entendu que …

- Bella est enceinte. Oui, Alice. J'ai entendu, soupirai-je.

- Vraiment désolée, expédia-t-elle. Mais … je tiens à vérifier l'info, tout de même. Jacob m'a parut hésitant sur le coup là.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'étaler à ses deux ex-meilleurs amis sa vie sexuelle trépidante …

- Roh, mais non Edward voyons. Là-dessus, aucun problème. Considère ça plutôt … Comme un instinct féminin. Un mari réellement angoissé par sa femme enceinte ne demande pas simplement qu'on surveille qu'elle ne boive pas d'alcool pendant la soirée. Il demande à ce qu'on vérifie qu'elle ait toujours assez d'eau, de nourriture, qu'elle puisse aller aux toilettes à volonté, qu'on puisse lui prévoir un endroit où s'allonger …

- C'est toi qui voudrais qu'on fasse ça, Alice.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à ma remarque, je n'ai qu'une seule solution pour que mon plan marche.

- Ton plan, Lili ?

- Oui mon plan. Le plan qui doit réussir à te coller avec Bella jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez tous les deux dans la tombe pour que je puisse enfin vivre tranquillement, répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je secouais la tête en signe de désapprobation mais ça ne l'arrêta pas du tout.

- J'ai besoin qu'on vérifie l'état de la Miss Bella. Et j'ai besoin d'une personne extérieure que Jacob ne pourra pas soupçonner. Ce qui signifie que ce ne sera ni toi, ni moi.

- Tu veux faire intervenir qui, Alice ? Un gynéco, le pape pour aller vérifier l'intérieur de son utérus ? ironisai-je.

- C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai besoin de Lauren. Et que je vais devoir remercier Emmett pour l'anecdote de tout à l'heure. Avoue que tu as toujours un peu trop aimé notre grand-tante Sophie, Edward …

- Tais-toi, Lili, et explique-moi ce que tu es en train de manigancer.

- Lauren fera forcément le rapprochement entre l'état de la pseudo Tante Bella et la vraie Bella. Et comme c'est une vraie commère, elle voudra connaître tous les détails. Et c'est là que tu joues un grand rôle, Edward.

- Je suis 007 au service de sa majesté pendant cette soirée ou quoi ?

- Chut. Tu seras au bras de Lauren toute la soirée puisqu'elle est ta fiancée. Tu collectes donc toutes les informations, on vérifie ensuite si elles sont vraies. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, comme je le pressens …

- … je balance tout à Bella …

- … qui finit par s'engueuler avec Jacob …

- … et moi je rattrape le coup par derrière et je ne la quitte plus de la soirée. Je lui avoue mes sentiments et la fête se termine en beauté.

- Tu as tout compris, mon cher jumeau, lança t-elle dans un grand sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre là !**

**Eddy a eu une révélation (et quelle révélation !), Lauren commence à cerner un peu trop de détails et Alice n'a pas gobé le morceau (Bah quand même... Vous trouviez pas ça trop gros vous ?)**

**On a fini la boucle des POV, on va revenir à notre Bella !**

**La suite risque de s'avérer croustillante, voire même légèrement **_**citronnée**_** et plus si affinités..**

**Et pas pour n'importe quelle occasion ... La rencontre des**_** Anciens de Forks High School**_** aura lieu ****samedi**** ...**

**Une petite preview à toutes celles qui pourront trouver la date du prochain chapitre (je vais m'y tenir, oui!) et les nouveaux évènement à venir ! (Non, c'est facile vraiment... C'est surtout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche que je fais ça !)**

**On oublie pas ... Une review c'est comme trouver un billet pour New Moon gratuit ... Juste totalement génial !**


	5. L'esprit nébuleux de l'être humain

**On est quel jour ? Samedi ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il est l'heure de la suite ! Pas trop impatientes, les filles ? **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes revieweuses du chapitre 3 ET 4 ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre car j'ai préféré me concentrer sur ce long chapitre (11 pages Word .. Un miracle pour moi!). J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçues, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain.**

**Donc, merci à TataDomi, IsabellaMasenCullen, jess001, Habswifes, bellardtwilight, EstL, alex, Adore Youu, Clochette13, anayata, annecullen69, MelanieMac, Béatrice, Laurie, CaroOThePriinCess, liliputienne3, cecyas, morganeblb, Crisou, Camillr, fraise **(un happy end ? Ah Ah ... Surprise, surprise ! Un peu plus d'infos dans ce chapitre, mais rien de confirmé !)**, aude77 et lilichoco !**

**La liste s'agrandit à chaque chapitre et, franchement, c'est génial ! Continuez comme ça, vous assurez !**

**Sur ce ... Enjoy ! **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : L'esprit nébuleux de l'être humain

.

_POV Bella_

Je jetais un œil à mon réveil. Depuis une heure et quinze minutes, nous étions samedi.

J'étais clouée au lit à mon plus grand désespoir depuis une semaine. Une grippe. J'allais mieux. Mais ce n'était toujours pas la forme olympique. Et la moindre petite contrariété prenait tout de suite des allures de catastrophe mondiale.

* * *

La première avait eu lieu lorsque Jacob s'était chargé de me dégoter une robe pour la soirée. Il avait franchi la porte de notre chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et tenait dans son main une housse noire.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Bella.

J'avais levé un sourcil interrogateur. Et, comme le ferait le présentateur du téléshopping, il avait ouvert la fermeture éclair de la robe et … m'avait tendu une robe bleue dos nu … beaucoup trop courte.

Et c'est là que j'avais légèrement … perdu le contrôle disons nous.

- CA VA PAS NON ? JAMAIS JE METTRAIS CA !

- Euuuh … Pourquoi ? Je la trouve très bien moi cette robe, Bella.

- Très bien ?!? Très bien ?!? Tu te fiches de moi ?!? Je suis une femme ma-ri-ée, bientôt future maman et il est hors de question que j'aille parader à une fête d'anciens élèves fringuée comme une … une … pute ! hurlai-je aussi fort que je pouvais

- Oh, oh du calme. Je voulais t'aider moi … Mais bon, puisque ça te plait pas t'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule, se renfrogna-t-il.

J'allais m'excuser de ce débordement quand je l'entendis grommeler un truc en fixant ma penderie.

- T'as un truc à me dire Jake ? demandai-je en souriant.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, surpris que je l'ai entendu et répondis :

- Nan rien.

- Menteur.

- Ouais bon … T'énerve pas Bells mais … cette robe, elle est pas très différente de ce que tu portes d'habitude.

Toute femme censée sait que, même si je n'avais pas eu de la fièvre, j'aurais répondu très, très, très violement. Et là, j'avais de la fièvre.

- Jacob. Dégage. Tout de suite.

- Enfin, Bella, j'habite ici quand même.

- Jacob je t'ai demandé de dégager. M'oblige pas le répéter.

- Et je vais aller où, moi ? Putain Bells, soigne toi, fais quelque chose mais débarrasse toi de cette fichue grippe. T'es tellement sur les nerfs qu'on pourrait croire que t'es une de ces femme enceintes infichues de gérer leurs émotions et qui me tapent sur les nerfs, débita-t-il sans vraiment me regarder, plutôt en pensant à quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

J'imagine que le jeter dehors pour la soirée ne suffisait pas. Il du d'ailleurs se rendre compte de sa boulette car il leva tout à coup des yeux affolés vers moi et lança :

- Oh merde.

Et je me mis à fondre en larmes. Il se rapprocha de moi et voulu me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais avec force et il me fixa peiné.

- Tu m'as dit d'arrêter la pilule juste pour me faire plaisir hein ? Tu t'en fous qu'on ait un gamin ? Y a que toi qui compte de toute façon. Tu t'en occuperais même pas, je me retrouverais toute seule pour l'élever, on finirait par divorcer, tu me verserais même pas de pension alimentaire, tu viendrais jamais le voir, tu ne viendrais pas à sa remise de diplôme …

- Bella, calme-toi. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, me coupa-t-il.

- ALORS QUOI, JAKE ?

- Alors … ben euh …

- Dégage. Tu m'énerves là.

Il m'adressa un regard suppliant et compatissant.

- Ma pauvre chérie, la fièvre te fait délirer. Couche-toi, je vais te chercher un truc.

- JACOB, DEGAGE MAINTEANT ! hurlai-je en lui balançant mon oreiller dans la figure.

Il prit l'oreiller dans ses mains, le posa sur le bord du lit et quitta la pièce sans même m'adresser un regard.

Après cet épisode, j'avais été, disons, chamboulée. J'avais guetté toute la journée son retour. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente sans résultat, je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine et je finissais par m'endormir. Quand je me réveillais, je recommençais mon manège. Et enfin, aux environs de 1h du matin, j'avais entendu la clé tourner. Puis je vis la lumière s'allumer sous ma porte. Il était revenu. Il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre avec douceur et vint se glisser à côté de moi sous les draps.

- Je suis désolé, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je suis désolée aussi.

- Je t'aime, Bella, dit –il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, j'ouvris soudainement les yeux. L'hallucination était tellement parfaite que je crus qu'Edward Cullen était vraiment en train de m'embrasser. Ses cheveux d'un bronze si parfait, les courbes de son visage si bien dessiné et surtout, ces yeux verts qu'il m'était impossible de fixer sans être submergée par des sentiments dont je ne voulais plus entendre parler. Il avait les yeux fermés, m'embrassait langoureusement, passait ses mains le long de mes hanches. Il était beau. Et j'avais envie qu'il soit là.

Mais je me repris rapidement. Je clignais rapidement des yeux et mon mari remplaça mon fantasme personnel. Je rompis le baiser rapidement, gênée d'en avoir imaginé un autre à sa place. Il me fixa d'un air amoureux que j'étais incapable de lui retourner. Et cinq minutes plus tard, je fis semblant de m'être endormie pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la réalité.

* * *

Il y avait eu quelques autres scènes dans ce genre là. Mais à aucun moment je n'avais revu le visage d'Edward. Et on était samedi. Dans quelques heures il ne s'agirait plus d'un rêve. J'avais peur de le voir. Peur de savoir ce qu'il était devenu, avec qui il était, ce qu'il pensait de moi désormais. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je tenais bien plus à Edward Cullen qu'il ne le fallait.

Les ronflements de Jacob coupèrent ma grande réflexion. Et c'est en soupirant que je me rendormis à mon tour.

* * *

Il était dix neuf heures et quarante cinq minutes. Autrement dit, nous avions un quart d'heure de retard. Jacob gara la Mercedes flambant neuve qu'il avait récupérée au travail le long d'une trentaine d'autres, plus ou moins rutilantes, sous l'orée des bois qui entouraient la maison des Cullen. Je soupirais doucement, faisant en sorte qu'il ne m'entende pas. Cette maison me rappelait tant de souvenirs …

Mon mari prit ma main et me sourit doucement. Je savais qu'il aurait préféré être partout sauf ici. Et il me fallait avouer qu'en ce moment, je partageais son opinion. Sauf que si je me défilais maintenant, il était évident qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur. Alors en essayant de faire bonne figure, je sortis de la voiture et il me rejoignit rapidement en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous avançâmes à pas lents vers le perron. J'entendais la musique qui résonnait à l'intérieur. Ce fut Jacob qui pressa le bouton de la sonnette. A ce moment là, j'étais morte de trouille.

On entendit quelqu'un crier « Y a quelqu'un qui sonne ! » dans toute la maison. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett. Même Jacob avait du mal à se contenir. Nous échangeâmes un regard significatif :

- On essaie de profiter ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et mon sourire se fit plus large encore. A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant le son s'échapper vers l'extérieur. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hérissés et habillée par de grands couturiers nous ouvrit. Alice.

Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un et elle ne se tourna vers nous qu'une fois qu'elle eut finit. Son sourire radieux s'estompa peu à peu en remarquant notre présence.

- Bonsoir Alice, lançai-je timidement.

J'avais bien vu qu'elle avait été déstabilisée quelques minutes mais elle nous lança, en arborant son éternel sourire :

- Jacob, Bella ! On commençait à vous attendre ! Bienvenue, entrez, entrez ! Allez-y montez, tous le monde est en haut.

Nous la remerciâmes tous les deux en même temps, et nous gravîmes les escaliers de la villa sous l'œil attentif de mon ancienne amie.

Arrivés en haut, je dois avouer que je fus bluffée. Je savais qu'Alice était folle. Mais là, je pensais sérieusement qu'elle était bonne à enfermer.

Tout le premier étage de la villa avait été réquisitionné pour la fête. Ce qui ne faisait pas moins de sept pièces entièrement décorées avec des objets assortis à chaque fois. Il y avait une pièce bleue, une rouge, une verte, une jaune, une violette, une orange et une rose. C'était juste … magnifique. Et toutes ces pièces communiquaient sur le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions, tout en noir et blanc au milieu duquel trônait une fontaine qui déversait des litres d'eaux inimaginables.

On se serait crus dans un compte de fées.

Je fus heureuse d'avoir sorti mes Louboutins pour l'occasion et soufflais discrètement :

- Alors là, c'est officiel, Alice a pété un câble.

Jacob rit doucement et j'entendis une grosse voix s'approcher :

- J'ai toujours dit que ma sœur avait un sérieux problème mental … Vous vous en rendez compte, seulement, maintenant ! C'est ça qui fait toute la différence !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Emmett s'approcher et ce fut pire quand il écarta les bras en espérant que je lui saute dessus. Jacob me lâcha et rit lui aussi quand notre ami me fit virevolter dans les airs.

- Salut, Emmett, lançai-je quand il me reposa sur la terre ferme.

- Salut Bellaninette ! A ce que je vois, tu tiens enfin sur tes pieds …

J'allais protester mais il me fit un clin d'œil. Jacob s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main. Ils échangeaient de grands sourires. Il n'y avait pas qu'à moi qu'Emmett avait manqué.

- Ca fait vraiment longtemps, Em'. La prochaine fois, donne signe de vie, on se sentait presque seuls. Est-ce que t'imagines seulement ? Tu nous manquais PRESQUE Emmett Cullen. C'est impensable !

Ils rirent de plus belle et je ne tardais pas à en faire de même. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett se calma et nous admira.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux … Ca me donnerait presque envie de faire pareil … Oh mais j'y pense ! lança-t-il soudain en souriant de plus en plus. Rosie ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

L'idiot. Il était évident qu'il avait tout planifié. Mais j'avais tout de même du mal à y croire … Emmett en couple ? C'était comme un éléphant qui s'accouple avec une souris … Im-po-ssi-ble.

Mais pourtant, une blonde sculpturale et, oh combien sexy, se dirigea vers nous et attrapa la main de notre ami avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue. J'eus la grande surprise de voir Emmett rougir. Et je le comprenais : il s'agissait de la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais rencontrée.

- Bella, Jake. Voici Rosalie Hale. Ma petite amie. Fiancée, par la même occaz. Rose, voici Isabella et Jacob Black. C'est les amis d'enfance de mes frangins.

- Très honorée de rencontrer enfin la célèbre Madame Black, dit-elle en me souriant.

- Célèbre ? manquais-je de m'étouffer.

- Bien sûr. Jacob m'a souvent parlé de toi… Je peux te tutoyer bien sûr ?

Jacob parlé de … Hein ? Quoi ? Je glissais un coup d'œil discret vers mon mari et remarquais qu'il était tendu.

- Euh … oui bien sûr, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Vous vous connaissez ? demandai-je alors que mes yeux faisaient la navette entre Jacob et elle.

- C'est elle qui m'a confié la Mustang, Bella, m'expliqua mon mari.

- Mr Black, il me semblait avoir précisé que …

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase.

- UNE MUSTANG ? MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! hurla Emmett. Merci Rosie, dit-il en lui claquant des milliers de bisous sur la joue.

Elle eut un petit soupir excédé mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jacob la rejoignit vite et moi, je restais là sans rien comprendre. Jacob parut le comprendre d'ailleurs. Il me glissa à l'oreille :

- Je crois que c'était une surprise pour son anniversaire …

Je ris alors doucement. Emmett frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon les enfants, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais faudrait songer à profiter de la fête. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il avança dans la pièce verte et nous le suivîmes tous. Je jetais des regards soucieux autour de moi. Je reconnaissais toutes les têtes : Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, même Tanya au bras d'un sublime jeune homme … Et toutes ces têtes étaient tournées vers moi et Jacob. Les souvenirs du lycée refirent surface à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je vis qu'Emmett nous entrainait dans un coin de la pièce. Et il appela tout à coup :

- Hey, frérot ! Regarde un peu qui vient d'arriver !

Une boule se forma automatiquement dans mon estomac. Plus loin, un homme tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait. Jacob passa son bras autour de ma taille avec une force incroyable. Et moi je le fixais, lui.

Edward Cullen était toujours aussi resplendissant. Même plus, si cela était possible. A chaque fois que je le voyais, mon cœur se mettait à marteler ma poitrine de ses battements désordonnés. Ses iris étaient … Oh mon dieu. Ses iris étaient exactement de la même couleur que la pièce. Je pense que j'aurais pu défaillir rien qu'à cette constatation. Heureusement que Jacob me tenait.

Ressaisis-toi, Bella. Tu es mariée, pas question que tu craques devant les beaux yeux de ton vieil ami.

Il fut à notre hauteur très rapidement. J'essayais de garder un sourire poli mais il m'était quasiment impossible de rester calme. Deux solutions s'offraient à moi : soit je me jetais dans ses bras tout de suite, soit je partais en courant très loin d'ici. Mon cerveau débattait cette grande question philosophique quand je vis quelque chose qui ne me plaisait, mais alors, pas du tout.

Une blonde. Voilà où était le problème. Une fichue blonde refaite qui m'avait tout l'air d'être une pétasse finie. Moi, vulgaire ? Non jamais … Sauf quand c'est mérité. Et là, c'était bien plus que amplement mérité. Mademoiselle portait une robe rose bonbon à froufrous et des talons hauts de la même couleur. Ses cheveux d'un jaune terne étaient lâchés sur ces épaules. On aurait cru à une incarnation de la poupée Barbie dans le monde des humains.

- Bonsoir vous deux, lança Edward en me tirant de mes pensées. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps …

Je bafouillais un bonsoir mal assuré alors que Jacob se contentait d'acquiescer. Il paraissait énervé. Et je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi.

Edward nous fixa pendant quelques instants et, remarquant qu'aucun de nous deux ne faisaient des efforts pour lancer la conversation, continua :

- Je voudrais vous présenter Lauren, ma fiancée. Lauren, voici Bella et Jacob Black. Ce sont mes amis d'enfance.

Ainsi Barbie avait un Ken. Berk. Edward était tombé bien bas. Tête-de-poisson (il lui fallait bien un surnom représentatif non ?) ouvrit sa grande bouche bariolée comme pour manifester une émotion. Mais elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Comment pouvait-on se fiancer avec quelqu'un qui ne savait que faire des bulles ?

- Et ben, on vous en présente du monde ce soir ! lança Emmett. Bon, on va vous laisser discuter … Viens Rose, on va voir ce qu'Alice fabrique.

Sur ce, ils nous quittèrent, nous laissant dans une posture pour le moins … inconfortable.

Je vis que Jacob faisait un effort surhumain pour rester devant lui. Personnellement, je me contentais de mémoriser le schéma de ses mèches bronze soigneusement organisées en un style décoiffé inimitable. Dieu qu'il était beau … C'était officiel : je haïssais Lauren.

- Tu as poursuivi la mécanique, alors Jacob ? demanda Edward.

- Ouais … Je bosse dans un garage et je retape des voitures. Ca paie plutôt bien et j'adore ça. Et toi ? demanda-t-il par pure et simple politesse.

- J'ai fini mes études de droit il y a quelques mois. Et j'envisage bien de devenir procureur. Mais d'abord, j'envisage bien de me marier, dit-il en souriant béatement à sa pimbêche.

Cette dernière se mit à glousser comme une poule. Oh mon dieu … Il fallait que je parte d'ici tout de suite. Vite, un prétexte …

- Je … Je vais aller me chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose, mon chéri ? demandai-je à Jacob.

- Une bière, s'il te plait, ma puce.

Je tournais les talons en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les pupilles d'Edward quand je sentis quelque chose s'agripper à mon bras.

- Attends-moi ! demanda Lauren. Je t'accompagne. J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître.

Et c'est ainsi que Barbie me raconta toute sa rencontre avec Edward. J'avais presque envie de vomir. C'est avec soulagement que j'atteignis le buffet que j'avais repéré dans un coin. J'attrapais une canette de bière pour Jacob. Elle, continuait de me parler de sa vie pathétique. Bon sang, finalement elle n'était pas muette. Coupez-lui cette langue ! La laissant parler toute seule, j'attrapais une coupe et me versais un peu de champagne. Les petites bulles avaient un effet relaxant sur moi. Je fus coupée dans mon élan par une main qui se posa sur mon bras.

- Voyons Bella … Pas dans ton état !

Je me tournais, offusquée, pensant que Lauren me sortait un nouveau délire. Et c'est avec surprise que je vis Alice qui me fixait d'un air sévère. Sous le choc je posais et ma coupe et la bière de Jacob.

- Ja… Jacob t'as prévenu ? demandai-je en balbutiant.

Quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire que j'avais choppé la grippe ? Nous ne l'avions vue que quelques instants et il ne m'avait quittée à aucun moment. Et puis, je pouvais boire quand même… Ma maladie était passée et, quand bien même, ça ne faisait de mal à personne !

- Bien évidement, Bella ! Toutes mes félicitations, c'est merveilleux !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et moi, je restais là sans comprendre. Une grippe, c'est merveilleux ? On aura tout vu … J'en profitais pour récupérer discrètement ma flûte.

- Dis moi, Alice, t'as pas un peu forcé sur le champagne toi ?

- Mais non, Bella … Un tel évènement, ça mériterait presque un toast … Je vais voir si Jasper peut m'organiser ça … Lauren, je suis sûre que tu aimerais parler avec Bella de son expérience en la matière. Je sais qu'Edward attend avec impatience son premier rejeton.

Minute. Quoi ?

- Oh Bella ! Il t'arrive la même chose qu'à la grande tante d'Edward ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Elle s'appelle comme toi d'ailleurs et elle est aussi enceinte de peu ! lança tout à bloc Lauren.

Il y eut deux détails que mon cerveau ne parvint pas à emmagasiner : premièrement, le nom de la grande tante d'Edward. Elle s'appelait Carmen, pas Bella. Et elle était bien trop vieille pour être enceinte. Et le deuxième détail … me fit hurler et laisser tomber mon champagne.

Le silence se fit tout à coup dans la pièce. Tout le monde me fixait. Lauren avait encore une fois la bouche ouverte. Et Alice s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaitre quand elle remarqua que je la fixais. Un coup d'œil sur la droite me montra que mon mari était devenu livide et qu'Edward haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

- ALICE CULLEN WITHLOCK ! hurlai-je à travers la pièce. D'OU EST-CE QUE TU SORS UNE CONNERIE PAREILLE ?

Elle avança rapidement vers moi et me prit les mains.

- Bella, je suis désolée, si tu ne voulais pas que j'ébruite le fait que Jacob et toi allez devenir parents, je vais …

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE ! T'AS RESSORTI TA BOULE DE CRISTAL EN PLASTIQUE ? continuai-je à hurler alors que tout le monde suivait l'échange avec grand intérêt.

- Mais enfin Bella ! C'est Jacob qui me l'a dit quand il a confirmé votre venue par téléphone ! Je n'invente rien ! finit-elle par s'énerver.

Je me calmais sur le champ. J'étais bien trop choquée par ce que j'avais entendu. J'étais sûre d'avoir changé de couleur. Je devais être verte. Je me sentais verte. Comment avait-il pu …

- Jacob t'as dit que j'étais enceinte ? répétai-je doucement avec une voix glaciale.

Elle recula rapidement. Elle savait très bien que j'étais beaucoup moins dangereuse quand je hurlais.

- Euh … Ben … Oui.

J'inspirais et expirais lentement pour tenter de faire le tri dans la profusion d'idées de meurtre qui étaient apparues dans mon esprit. J'allais le tuer.

Je glissais une de mes mèches qui s'était échappée de mon chignon derrière mon oreille puis me tournais en direction de mon mari. Il n'était plus là. Il restait juste un Edward complètement déboussolé. Je me dirigeai avec le plus de calme que je pouvais avoir vers lui.

- Dis-moi où il est, grondai-je.

- Euh … Bella … Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne … tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

J'attrapais d'une main sa cravate, la tirant vers moi, ce qui l'étrangla quelque peu.

- Edward, ne me force pas à te faire du mal. Dis-moi où est Jacob.

- Il est parti aux toilettes, chuchota-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Je le lâchais aussitôt, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à la sensualité de la situation. J'aurais juste aimé l'attraper par la cravate dans une autre situation.

Je le vis alors, Jacob, sortir comme si de rien était. Je me précipitais vers lui et lui collais une gifle magistrale.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ?

Il passa sa main sur la marque rouge qui s'était dessinée sur sa joue et me fixa sans comprendre.

- Où est-ce que tu as vu que j'étais enceinte ? Dans mes souvenirs, TU étais réticent à ce que je le sois. Pas moi !

- Bella chérie, je …

- Y a pas de « chérie » qui tienne, Jacob Black ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce tu avais besoin de raconter ça à Alice ? Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je finirais par le savoir ?

- Mais je pensais que ça pouvait être vrai, vu ton humeur en ce moment, moi !

- ESPECE D'IDIOT ! J'avais choppé la grippe, bon sang ! Ca ne te parait pas normal d'être énervée quand un con dans ton genre me ramène une robe de pouf à la maison en m'annonçant que c'est ce que je porterais à la fête ? C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu le rendes jaloux ! Merde !

- Bells, je t'avais déjà dit que …

- Que quoi ? Comment j'aurais pu être enceinte de toute façon ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de divulguer tous les détails de notre vie sexuelle devant tous nos anciens camarades, mais tant pis, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Depuis que j'ai arrêté cette foutue pilule, on n'a pas couché une fois ensemble, Jacob ! Y en avait que pour tes bagnoles !

- Bella … Tu sais que je t'aime, voyons …

Je reculais de plusieurs pas, totalement dégoutée. Je sentais le regard des autres sur nous, mais je m'en fichais. Non seulement, il avait détruit la fête d'Alice mais il avait également détruit ma confiance en lui. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tout à coup, ce qu'il vit. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit les mains. Je les retirais aussitôt.

- Bella … me supplia-t-il.

- Fous-moi la paix, Jacob. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas venir ici ce soir. Tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher d'essayer d'être supérieur à Edward. Et ça, j'arrive plus à le supporter …

- En même temps ..., commença-t-il à s'énerver à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir cette discussion, Jake. Tu aurais du t'y prendre avant si tu avais des reproches à m'adresser. Pas au beau milieu d'une fête, merde !

Et sur ce, je tournais les talons et me réfugiais, dehors, sur une terrasse également aménagée pour l'occasion. Je pris bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi, et m'affalais sur un siège tressé, le plus loin possible de cette porte.

C'était magnifique. Alice avait posté des bougies tout le long des rambardes, des sapins miniatures rappelant étrangement les séquoias du jardin étaient placés dans chaque coin. A l'intérieur, les conversations reprirent petit à petit, mais personne ne lança la musique.

Je fixais la nuit, au dessus des bois. Cet endroit me rappelait tellement d'évènements … Je sentis mes yeux déborder et les larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de mes joues. Tant pis pour mon maquillage. J'avais mal. Trop mal. Il m'avait trahie et moi, j'avais marché, couru tout le temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par m'humilier devant tous mes amis. Amis que j'avais abandonnés pour lui. J'avais été jusqu'à abandonner l'amour, le vrai pour lui. Aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'avant, je le regrettais. Edward m'avait offert une chance d'éviter ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Chance que je n'avais pas saisie.

J'entendis de brefs coups retentir contre la baie vitrée. Je me retournais brusquement, me jurant d'incendier celui qui avait décidé de m'importuner. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et je vis une paire de prunelles émeraude qui me fixaient étrangement.

- Je peux venir avec toi, Bella ? demanda Edward.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer à nouveau le vide pour pas qu'il remarque les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Je l'entendis s'approcher, tirer une autre chaise et s'assoir près de moi.

- Hey, Bella, souffla-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas ta faute, répondis-je, la gorge nouée par des sanglots irrépressibles.

- Si, un peu, …

Je levais mon regard vers lui, mais ne cherchais pas à comprendre plus. Non, il n'y pouvait rien, je ne changerais pas d'opinion là-dessus.

- J'espère que vous pourrez vous remettre ensemble, continua-t-il.

- Y a comme un risque tu sais … murmurai-je.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer pour ça. Il y a tellement plus important qu'un simple mensonge, relativisa-t-il.

- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, Edward.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes et glissa ses doigts entre les miens. Je ne protestais pas, les serrais même plus fort.

- C'est de moi dont vous parliez, tout à l'heure … soupira-t-il.

- C'est évident non ? Il n'a jamais digéré ce qui s'est passé en terminale. En témoigne ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a dit. Moi j'en souffre. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi pour te rendre jaloux. J'espère juste que ça ne t'affecte pas. Après tout, tu as Lauren …

- Bella, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année là …

- On est vraiment obligés de revenir dessus ?

- Oui. Sinon, comment veux tu qu'on puisse redevenir amis ?

Les larmes qui s'étaient calmées remontèrent doucement à la surface. Il voulait que l'on ne soit que de simples amis. Tant d'années à avoir espéré que ce qui s'était passé signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Tant d'années à m'être concentrée sur mon histoire d'amour avec Jacob pour ne pas le blesser en revenant vers lui. Tout ça pour ça. Il ne voulait qu'une simple amitié.

- Parce que tu veux qu'on soit amis, hein ?

- Bien sûr, Bella. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

Et ce fut plus fort que moi. Je mis à pleurer, encore. Cette fichue fête avait d'horribles effets sur mon canal lacrymal. Un sanglot me secoua et il me jeta un regard affolé.

- Bella, tu pleures ?

Pour toute réponse, je sanglotais à nouveau. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à genoux devant moi. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, dans les yeux.

- Bella, je … tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire. Puis, finalement.

- Oh, et puis merde.

Il crocheta ma nuque avec sa main libre et attira mon visage vers le sien. Je glissais doucement de ma chaise, me retrouvant à genoux en face de lui. Il jaugea la situation et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je fermais les yeux, voulant savourer le moment le plus possible. Et, enfin elles se rencontrèrent. Sa bouche était à la fois avide et douce. Je lui rendis son baiser avec force, y mettant toute l'ampleur de mes sentiments reflués.

Il le brisa cependant très vite, recula quelque peu.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, j'aurais pas du … dit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tais-toi, imbécile et embrasse-moi, le coupais-je en pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Il passa alors ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses boucles bronze. Et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, avec toute la passion dont nous étions capables.

* * *

**Ah Ah Ah. Je coupe. Oui vous avez bien lu. Je coupe. En tant que lectrice, j'aurais crié au scandale. Mais c'est tellement amusant de faire ça en tant qu'auteur ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous soutiens dans votre cause. Mais il fallait quand même bien que je coupe quelque part, non ?**

**Résumons donc, Bella a fini par apprendre le mensonge de Jacob (ah bah tout de même) et Bella et Edward ont craqué (5 chapitres ... Franchement, je tiens pas longtemps). **

**Mes chères lectrices, la fête n'est pas finie ! Loin de là ! Au programme, du clash, de la musique et ... Et vous verrez bien =)**

**Quelles sont vos impressions ? Plutôt Bella/Jacob ou Bella/ Edward (quelle question facile...) ? Et Lauren dans tout ça ?**

**Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre ...**

**Bisous, bisous**


	6. Idiotie rime avec envie et jalousie

Bon... On ne reviendra pas sur mon épouvantable retard. J'espère que vous êtes toujours fidèles au poste et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Dernier chapitre de reprise des évènements. Après, ça va accélérer. J'arrête mon blablatage et vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Idiotie rime avec envie et jalousie

**POV Jacob**

J'avais fait tous les efforts du monde. Faire bonne figure devant Alice, Emmett et ma cliente, ne rien dire quand je l'avais vu fixer Edward pendant de longues minutes avec cet air béat, lui promettre que j'allais essayer de m'amuser …

Bon sang ! Est-il utile de rappeler que je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, voulu revoir les Cullen ? Si je suis, c'est uniquement pour Bella. Bella qui semble très occupée par les mèches de mon putain de rival.

- Hey, frérot ! Regarde un peu qui vient d'arriver !

Emmett ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire tomber à l'eau toute mes stratégies. Le plan « évitons-Edward-Cullen-tout-ira-pour-le-mieux » venait donc d'échouer lamentablement. Je sentais que Bella ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes alors je tentais de la soutenir un petit peu. Je ne voulais absolument pas savoir pourquoi ma femme était sur le point de faire un malaise. Même si j'avais ma petite idée …

Quoique. Je devrais peut-être la laisser tomber. Une femme enceinte, ça tombe dans les pommes non ? Personne ne serait surpris de voir Bella Black s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Oui, ça ferait très bien dans ma petite mise en scène. Je détachais doucement mon bras de sa taille, assez imperceptiblement pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Puis, je jetais un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Elle portait des talons hauts … Non pardon. Des échasses. Si elle tombait maintenant, elle risquait de se fouler une cheville, on l'emmènerait à l'hôpital et le médecin serait bien obligé de dévoiler à tout le monde qu'elle n'est absolument pas enceinte. Bella apprendrait alors mon mensonge, elle me quitterait pour ce bellâtre de Cullen (enfin ça, ça se discute vu comme il joue collé-serré avec une petite blonde plutôt bien roulée …). Sans compter que ce serait ma longue, mais irrémédiable déchéance dans l'estime de tous mes anciens camarades. Inenvisageable, simplement. Bon, Jacob, reprend toi et serre ta femme très fort. Toute ton intégration sociale dépend de ça !

Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant Cullen et sa … fiancée, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je le surpris en train de reluquer ma femme, ce dont-elle ne s'était absolument pas rendue compte puisqu'elle jetait un regard noir à la fille.

Il faut avouer que Bella était plus belle que jamais ce soir. Et attirait tous les regards masculins, à mon grand dam. Elle avait accentué ses boucles naturelles qui descendaient en cascade irrégulière le long de son dos. Elle avait accroché quelques mèches à l'aide d'une pince sur l'arrière de sa chevelure, libérant ainsi son visage. Son maquillage était léger mais mettait en valeur ses yeux chocolat et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Sa peau de crème contrastait avec sa robe-bustier, couleur chocolat elle aussi. Elle lui tombait parfaitement au niveau des genoux. Un flot soulignait sa poitrine. Ses longues jambes étaient encore agrandies par ses escarpins (qui m'avaient couté un œil). Ma femme irradiait la beauté et le bonheur. Tiens, Cullen ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est heureuse avec moi !

Il fut le premier à parler, s'arrachant de la contemplation de l'être fantastique à mes côtés. Il était temps !

- Bonsoir vous deux. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps …

Suis-je censé répondre que ce n'est absolument pas réciproque ? Il valait tout de même mieux que je me taise. Je me contentais donc d'acquiescer sèchement alors que Bella nous bafouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui arracha un mince sourire à Edward. Retire ce sourire de ton visage tout de suite !

- Je voudrais vous présenter Lauren, ma fiancée. Lauren, voici Bella et Jacob Black. Ce sont mes amis d'enfance, continua-t-il.

Je détestais être classifié directement comme « pote collant que j'ai depuis que je suis gamin. Impossible de m'en débarrasser, bébé, alors je te le présente », car cela faisait tout de même deux ans que je refusais toute entrevue avec un membre de la famille Cullen. A moins qu'elle ne connaisse toute l'histoire ce qui me permettrait d'entretenir de meilleurs rapports avec elle.

En parlant de rapports … Pas moche, pas de bouton disgracieux sur le visage, pas de malformation apparente. Edward avait du goût tout de même. Et vu les petits regards en coin qu'elle me jetait, je devais lui plaire. Une idée se forma tout à coup dans mon esprit. Je l'emprunte pendant une demi-heure grand maximum, je la prends entre deux pots de fleurs et on arrête là. Non seulement Edward serait obligé de rompre ses fiançailles (la petite n'avait pas l'air très futée. Elle cracherait le morceau au moindre petit interrogatoire) mais en plus j'aurais réussi une fois de plus à lui prouver ma supériorité. Il faudrait juste éviter que Bella l'apprenne. Solution toute trouvée : prétexter l'ouverture d'un garage à Jacksonville et déménager là-bas, où aucun Cullen ne pourrait venir lui dévoiler la vérité. Elle serait heureuse après tout de rejoindre sa mère. Et nous rendrions visite à son père une fois de temps en temps, mais jamais plus de deux jours pour éviter tout risque.

Dès que j'aurais une minute de libre, j'appelle mes comptables. Cette idée me plait plutôt bien …

- Et ben, on vous en présente du monde ce soir ! lança Emmett, dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence. Bon, on va vous laisser discuter … Viens Rose, on va voir ce qu'Alice fabrique.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Bella fixait le plafond ou autre chose, moi je réfléchissais à l'emplacement de notre futur appartement à Jacksonville. Edward avait l'air complètement désorienté et Lauren … n'avait surement pas assez de cervelle pour comprendre que nous n'avions strictement rien à nous dire. Du moins, Edward et Bella devaient en avoir mais qui nécessitaient mon absence. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. De nouveau, il rompit le silence avec un sujet de discussion qui m'intéressait autant que le cycle de reproduction du poisson-chat.

- Tu as poursuivi la mécanique, alors Jacob ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais … Je bosse dans un garage et je retape des voitures. Ca paie plutôt bien et j'adore ça. Et toi ? demandai-je plus par politesse que par intérêt.

- J'ai fini mes études de droit il y a quelques mois. Et j'envisage bien de devenir procureur. Mais d'abord, j'envisage bien de me marier, dit-il avec un grand sourire destiné à Lauren.

Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive mon pote, vu ce que j'ai prévu pour elle. Mais, ça, tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Mes chances de réussite d'ailleurs chutèrent avec fracas quand Lauren se mit à glousser comme une poule. Et merde. Un petit sourire charmeur devrait la remettre dans ma poche, mais j'ai tout de même une légère appréhension. Et si elle refusait tout net et criait haut et fort que je voulais tromper ma femme ?

Stop, les scénarios catastrophe. Tout se passera bien.

- Je … Je vais aller me chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose, mon chéri ? bafouilla encore Bella. Edward grimaça légèrement sur le « mon chéri ».

- Une bière, s'il te plait, ma puce, répondis-je.

Elle tourna les talons rapidement, tandis que j'adressais un grand sourire à Edward qui étouffa un léger grognement. Puis je vis passer un éclair blond sous mes yeux, pour me rendre compte, quelques minutes plus tard que Lauren avait suivi ma Bella. Nous étions donc maintenant seuls. Entre hommes. Edward ne perdit pas une minute d'ailleurs pour déclencher les hostilités.

- Tu l'as mise enceinte ? siffla-t-il.

- Eh ouais … C'est ce qu'on appelle « fonder une famille » tu vois, Cullen. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Ca ne se voit pas du tout, qu'elle porte un gosse, contra-t-il.

- Ca fait que quelques semaines voyons … Ca ne se fait pas tout seul un gamin ! Ah mais j'oubliais … Ta copine et toi vous en êtes encore au stade de la petite amourette ! Forcément, t'y connais rien à la maternité … Faudrait songer à te cultiver un peu tout de même…

Je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé, après ça. Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise, me rapprocha de lui et me vrilla d'un regard meurtrier. Je mesurais un ou deux centimètres de plus que lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air vraiment menaçant.

- Tu sais très bien que tu as eu de la chance, Black. Enormément de _chance_.

- Et que toi tu as perdu à la loterie. C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette ! Un mouchoir peut-être, en guise de consolation ?

J'étais vraiment abject, il fallait le reconnaître. Tout ce que je projetais de dire me dépassait totalement et finissais au beau milieu de la conversation. Et j'en retirais la merveilleuse sensation de plénitude. Tandis que je retenais un rictus triomphant, il tremblait de tous ses membres et donnait franchement l'impression qu'il allait m'en mettre une dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit notre échange. Edward me relâcha de suite tandis que je resserrais mon nœud de cravate d'un mouvement de main. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps en direction du bruit. Jasper affichait un air légèrement contrarié mais me gratifia tout de même d'un sourire crispé. Il me tendit sa main :

- Bonsoir, Jacob. Heureux de vous voir que vous vous êtes trouvés.

- Salut, Jasper. Et comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, nos retrouvailles sont franches et chaleureuses, lançai-je froidement.

A mes mots, Edward se tendit encore un peu plus et serra les poings. Jasper lui adressa un coup d'œil réprobateur.

- Calme-toi, Edward. Ca ne résoudra absolument rien.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ca me ferait du bien !

- Parce que tu crois que Bella le prendrait bien ? persiffla-t-il.

Edward se renfrogna et plongea ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume alors que Jasper continuait de me détailler de haut en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que ma femme vient faire dans cette histoire ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Elle a tout à voir, Jacob. Absolument tout. Tu ne serais pas ici si elle n'était pas si … naïve. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : pourquoi déclarer le fait qu'elle est enceinte à tout le monde ? Deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Ce sont des détails de l'ordre privé, ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on dit à des gens qu'on a arrêté de voir du jour ou lendemain.

- Chacun son opinion, Jasper. Ma femme est enceinte. J'en suis fier, donc je le clame haut et fort. J'imagine que ton beau frère a quelque chose à voir dans cette remarque ?

- Mais boucle lui donc sa grande gueule ! grommela l'intéressé.

- S'il te plait, Edward, calme-toi. Pas question que vous vous donniez en spectacle ce soir. Alice me tuerait…, déglutit-il difficilement.

- Mais il ment ! Elle n'est pas enceinte ! s'offusqua Edward.

- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça, toi ? De ton égo surdimensionné qui est incroyablement jaloux ? contrai-je, avec néanmoins une légère appréhension. Bella pouvait tout faire rater à chaque instant.

- S'il vous plait, Edward, Jacob, vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'Alice …

- De là, Mr Black, répondit Edward sans tenir compte de Jasper. Il leva un doigt en direction du buffet où ma Bella se servait une énorme flûte de champagne. _Et merde !_

- Bella a toujours eu une addiction pour le champagne, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher … balbutiai-je avec très peu d'assurance.

- N'importe quoi. Bella a toujours été très responsable. Si elle avait vraiment un gosse, elle ferait gaffe. Un point c'est tout, pesta Edward.

Jasper hocha gravement la tête. Leurs regards fixés sur moi me faisaient me sentir très mal.

- Alors Jacob, qui a raconté des conneries en espérant se garder sa Bella ? fanfaronna Edward, tout fier de sa découverte. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Prépare les papiers du divorce, mec. Elle est à _moi._

- Edward n'en rajoute pas …

- Si, j'en rajoute ! Cet enfoiré a bousillé les …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un grand bruit de verre brisé résonna dans toute la pièce. Et des cris. Venant de Bella.

- ALICE CULLEN WITHLOCK ! D'OU EST-CE QUE TU SORS UNE CONNERIE PAREILLE ?

Jasper se tourna vers moi en soupirant légèrement alors qu'Edward ricanait.

- Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune estime pour toi, Jacob. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne restes pas ici pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, lança Jasper en avançant vers la porte. Suis-moi. Allez, _vite_ !

Je fis quelques pas précipités dans sa direction. Une Bella en colère était vraiment effrayante. Et j'étais presque sûr d'avoir vu de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Jasper se retourna une dernière fois vers Edward et lui lança avant de traverser la pièce attenante à toute vitesse :

- Et toi, ne t'avise pas de lui dire où il est !

Mais Cullen ne le regardais pas, ne l'écoutais pas. Il fixait le buffet. Ou ma femme. Ou les deux.

Jasper me conduisit aux toilettes et me conseilla fermement de verrouiller ma porte jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ait calmé Bella. « Autrement, c'est pas sûr que t'en ressortira indemne. Je suis pas encore assez dégouté de toi pour apprécier de te voir partir avec l'ambulance locale ».

De longues minutes passèrent derrière cette porte en bois. Des cris, des bruits de talons martelant le sol de pas lourds et énervés me parvenaient. Puis ce fut le silence complet. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter ma cachette provisoire. Doucement, je tournais la clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit le battant. Je fis un pas, puis deux à l'extérieur et refermais la porte dans un grincement. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

Tac. Tac. Tac. De plus en plus rapprochés. _Oh oh._

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une furie brune plaqua sa main sur ma joue, m'administrant la plus grosse gifle que je n'avais jamais reçue. Je contemplais ma femme avec des yeux ronds, étonné par tant de violence.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ?

Parfaitement Chérie. Je suis fou. Mais fou d'amour pour toi. Je ne voulais pas…

Tous ces mots que je pensais, j'étais incapable de les sortir. Parce que pendant ce temps, je revoyais Bella fixer Edward, Edward fixer Bella quand nous étions arrivés. Bella qui avait manqué de s'écrouler dans mes bras quand elle avait aperçu ce type. Edward qui s'en était prit à moi à la minute où je lui avais signalé qu'elle était mienne.

Les souvenirs remontèrent plus loin. Edward et Bella se partageant une pizza alors qu'Alice et moi engouffrions chacun un plat de pâtes entier. Edward et Bella devant un DVD qui leur plaisait. Edward et Bella débattant d'un roman qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux. Edward et Bella rigolant, s'enlaçant. Edward renversant son sceau de sable sur la tête de Bella. Bella qui lui retournait un coup de pelle en pleine tête, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tous les autres enfants présents dans le bas à sable. Ils avaient vite rejoint les autres d'ailleurs.

Et cette photo. Qui était cachée sous une pile de vêtements de Bella, au fond de notre armoire. Elle pensait que je ne la connaissais pas. Mais combien de fois j'avais préparé mes nombreux plans de vengeance en fixant cette photo. Combien de fois, une larme de désespoir total avait coulé sur ma joue en fixant cette image. Elle m'avait rendu totalement fou. Aussi fou que j'étais fou de Bella.

C'était Charlie qui avait prit cette photo. Quelques jours après la naissance de Bella, le docteur Cullen avait amené ses deux jumeaux fraîchement venus au monde dans la chambre de la femme du chef de police, afin de rencontrer la fameuse Isabella Swan. Carlisle avait confié Edward à Renée qui portait sur un bras sa fille et sur l'autre le petit garçon, tandis qu'il tentait de calmer la déjà infernale Alice. La toute petite Bella eut alors un geste des plus significatifs. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit qu'un autre enfant accaparait sa maman. Le petit Edward la fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts et ne faisait aucun bruit.

La photo représentait Bella qui adressait son premier grand sourire et qui serrait très fort la main du petit Edward.

- Bella chérie, je … tentai-je de me défendre. Mais je n'y croyais plus.

- Y a pas de « chérie » qui tienne, Jacob Black ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce tu avais besoin de raconter ça à Alice ? Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je finirais par le savoir ?

Elle avait raison. Tellement raison. Et elle était si belle. Oh, Bella …

- Mais je pensais que ça pouvait être vrai, vu ton humeur en ce moment, moi !

Un regain d'énergie soudain. Un infime espoir pour assurer ma défense. Et je vus tout de suite à sa tête que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- ESPECE D'IDIOT ! J'avais choppé la grippe, bon sang ! Ca ne te parait pas normal d'être énervée quand un con dans ton genre me ramène une robe de pouf à la maison en m'annonçant que c'est ce que je porterais à la fête ? C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu le rendes jaloux ! Merde !

Me réattaquer sur des choses pour lesquelles je m'étais excusé. Elle allait loin, tout de même.

- Bells, je t'avais déjà dit que …

- Que quoi ? Comment j'aurais pu être enceinte de toute façon ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de divulguer tous les détails de notre vie sexuelle devant tous nos anciens camarades, mais tant pis, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Depuis que j'ai arrêté cette foutue pilule, on n'a pas couché une fois ensemble, Jacob ! Y en avait que pour tes bagnoles !

- Bella … Tu sais que je t'aime, voyons …

Ma dernière bouée de secours. Si après cela il ne se passe toujours rien, je pourrais dire définitivement adieu à mes derniers espoirs.

Et rien ne venait. Strictement rien.

- Bella …

- Fous-moi la paix, Jacob. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas venir ici ce soir. Tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher d'essayer d'être supérieur à Edward. Et ça, j'arrive plus à le supporter …

J'avais de la patience. Mais faire revenir sur le tapis Edward Cullen eut le don de me mettre hors de moi. Et ce qui scella une bonne fois pour toutes ma destinée fut mon emportement qui suivit :

- En même temps …

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir cette discussion, Jake, me coupa-t-elle, le regard froid. Tu aurais du t'y prendre avant si tu avais des reproches à m'adresser. Pas au beau milieu d'une fête, merde !

Je l'observais s'éloigner, de plus en plus dépité. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol et laissais mes émotions prendre le dessus pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma résolution prise, je me relevais et traversais la salle aux murs verts. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi mais je m'en fichais. Des yeux je cherchais Bella, ne la voyait pas. Lauren était en pleine discussion avec Tanya, Alice couvait des yeux la porte menant sur la terrasse et Edward avait disparu, lui aussi. Je m'approchais de mon hôte et lançai tout à bloc :

- Je m'en vais.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna un large sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, je pouvais apercevoir Edward à genoux devant Bella. Je ne distinguais pas son visage.

- Je me doutais que tu fuirais Jacob. Tu as été lâche, tu l'es en ce moment, et tu le seras toujours.

Elle ne m'adressa pas un mot de plus et se replaça devant la porte. Pour ma part, je quittais les lieux à une vitesse impressionnante, dévalait les escaliers en trombe en adressant un vague signe de main à Emmett et Rosalie qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée et déverrouillais ma voiture. Je grimpai dedans, bouclai ma ceinture et appuyais sur la pédale d'accélération, quittant les lieux pour la dernière fois.

Durant de longues minutes, je continuais sur la nationale les yeux rivés sur l'horizon d'un noir sombre et profond. Quelques étoiles éclairaient doucement la nuit. Au premier embranchement, je tournais et suivais un petit sentier menant à la maison de retraite de la bourgade de Forks.

Je pénétrai dans le hall du bâtiment avec la ferme intention de rendre une visite, bien que les horaires soient largement dépassés. Lorsqu'elle vit mon visage, la réceptionniste ne demanda pas son reste et me laissa grimper avec un regard compatissant.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte. Un léger filet de lumière transparaissait sous la porte. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à le réveiller. Je passai une main fébrile dans mes cheveux, puis frappais un coup. Deux coups. Un grommèlement se fit entendre et on entrebâilla la porte.

- Jacob ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Tu ne devrais pas être à cette fête, chez les Cullen ? Où est Bella ?

Je ne pus pas répondre. Dans le fond de la pièce, je distinguais une paire d'yeux chocolat semblables à ceux que j'aimais tant. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage, sans arriver à tarir.

Billy posa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage avant de me fixer pendant de longues minutes. Il se tourna vers Charlie et déclara d'une voix grave :

- C'est enfin arrivé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai été très longue et il n'est pas très long mais je suis vraiment dépassée par le temps ces jours-ci.

J'espère arriver à vous poster la suite bientôt :)

Un review pour la route ?

Ps: Mon OS pour le Bloody Valentine Contest est en ligne, lui. Si vous avez encore le courage d'aller le lire et de voter pour lui 4 jours avant la clôture des votes, ça serait vraiment très sympathique ! Voilà le lien :

http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5640645/1/


End file.
